Nightmare Wars
by SteelfistJon
Summary: After Dunstan had "passed", Victor Helsing must take his place in order to fight the hunters of the Nightmare. Unfortunately, the Nightmare hunters' eyes are set on Remnant. It's up to Ruby, her friends, and the hunters of the Dream to take down this new Nightmare hunt. This story is based after 'Hunter to Hunstman'. GO READ IT! *Title update.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello. Here we are for my RWBY/Bloodborne story. However, the story you need to read first before this is "Hunter to Huntsman" by brassleader. Please, check out his story first, then read mine. I asked his permission to write this story using his material since it's over from his point of view. Well... I hope it's a guy, or I assumed the wrong gender for him/her. Oh, if another Bloodborne story has a Victor Helsing, it is purely coincidence since Victor sounds like a good first name for a Helsing. My choices were Victor, Dante, or Steven for me. Anyway, let's go to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by the late Monyreak "Monty" Oum. Bloodborne is owned by From Software and Hidetaka Miyazaki as well as created by them. There will be blood and gore in this story as well as some eldritch truth and the "so-so is naked" nudity thing in this story. Like I said, this story will take place after brassleader's "Hunter to Huntsman". Now then, let the hunt begin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: War is coming**

Both the hunter and the eldritch monster are in the field that was used during Gehrman's battle. The monster was bloodied and ravaged by cuts in it's flesh. The hunter had stopped in his tracks to take a breather. The human had a hunter hat and the old hunter set for his attire. His weapons of choice was the Saw Cleaver and the Beast Cutter, the very weapon he holds in his hand currently. He was in his mid-thirties, five years away from his forth decade, had pale blue eyes, and a beard with some speckled hair. The guns he used were the hunter blunderbuss for beasts and the Evelyn for humans. He had 14 quicksilver bullets left, but only had 2 blood vials as well.

He stood there, motionless aside from his heavy breathing for what seemed like eons to both opponents. He looked to the ground thinking of something, the Great One couldn't figure out. The monstrosity knew he could die, but he had encountered worse than him. As the hunter looked up, the Moon Presence tensed up, waiting for him to strike.

"I'm sorry, but... I'd like to take a moment and talk to you. I know it's unconventional, but I just have this instinct to do so. Could be from me about to die again, even though I'm immortal, or it's just that I'm that insane to do this. So," The hunter sat down, making his enemy so confused and dumbfounded by this gesture. "Can you spare a moment and hear the story of a lowly hunter? Assuming you know what I'm saying, of course." The Moon Presence got out of it's trance and just laid down, knowing this human is actually serious about his proposal. It nodded, giving the hunter his queue to start.

"Alright, let's start with introductions. My name is Victor Helsing. Confederate, most powerful hunter of all time, and the only hunter to uncover the secrets of the Nightmare. You are the Great One that is known as the 'Moon Presence', correct?" Victor said as the Moon Presence nodded to answer his question. "Good. Well, before I became a hunter of the Dream, I was a soldier for the country Yharnam inhabited. I enjoyed it every bit of it. From saving people in hostage situations to rushing into a fort with nothing but a musket rifle and a small knife.

"About 13 years ago was the time I joined the army, finding and killing some bandits that ruined my life. Had a flower shop with my wife before the military life, but was taken away after it went up in flames during a bandit attack. We both escaped with our lives, but it really devastated us to the point of near suicide. Then we found out we can join the military, me as the soldier and her as the medic for my squad. After 8 years of fighting, no more wars, no infighting with each countryman, I was kicked out since they didn't need that many people in it. Sorry if this bores you, it's just something I had in my mind for awhile." The Great One shook it's head, letting him know it wasn't getting bored. "Good. Now where was I?

"Right, being kicked out of the army. After another 4 and a half years of peace and quiet some soldiers came to me and ordered me to go to Yharnam in the name of crown and country. Went there, got a blood transfusion, and woke up to not caring about my previous life. Except me being a military veteran. That gave me more than enough pride to go through and figure out how to stop this. I'm... someone who always wants to help people in anyway possible, unless they attack me. The first must've been Djura."

 _Victor climbs the ladder to meet Djura, either to battle or to reason with. Djura turned around, watching the hunter that he, at one point, shot at to stay away from the town he protected. During their conversation, Victor let Djura talk as he nodded to try and keep Djura on his good side._

* * *

" _Promise me that you won't harm any of the beasts that live here. They mean no harm and wish not to venture out to the surface." Djura said, making Victor finally speak against him._

" _Djura, I can't promise that. These beasts will attack me, whether you want to believe it or not. I have to defend myself against them or I'll die. Sure I'll just come back, but they'll still be aggressive towards me." Victor said, seeing Djura reach for his weapon._

" _So, you wish to blame the people here in order to kill them."_

" _No. If I knew they were sentient enough to not attack me, I wouldn't do it. You know how they got this beast curse in the first place, right?"_

" _Yes. The ashen blood was what caused the outbreak. The church never found another cure, so they burned everything. You should know this." Djura had a sad tone in his voice, making Victor feel worse._

" _Ashen blood had a part to play, but it wasn't what created the beast curse."_

" _What are you talking about?" Victor sighed, knowing his answer would devastate Djura._

" _See, the church... might have put the ashen sickness in the water supply leading to Old Yharnam. After that, they brought in blood healing to cure the ashen blood they created to gain more power. The ashen blood only quickened the beast scourge, where as blood healing is how the scourge came to be. That is why the church was scared of revealing this, so... they burned Old Yharnam, leaving only the stragglers to fend for themselves in this dead city." Victor looked to Djura, who calmly walked back to the Gatling gun he had used earlier against the hunter. "Djura, are you...?"_

" _No worries. I won't end my life here. Head on back to the Dream and continue to wherever you must go now." As Victor was about to leave, Djura said, "If they are connected, end you're hunt to help these people. Save them."_

" _I'll try to. Farewell, Djura."_

" _Farewell, and do try to not die a lot."_

" _No promises there, as well. May we meet again." Victor walked back to the ladder and climbed down to continue to Byrgenwerth._

* * *

"To be fair, it might have been more or less formal than that, but I can't remember that well anymore. Anyway, I needed to find Alfred after going to Cainhurst. The Vileblood Queen, or the Queen of the Bloodkin of Cainhurst, was immortal and will regenerate after a certain amount of time. I had to tell him and pray that he wasn't as mad as all the other hunters."

* * *

" _Ahh, I feel my master's hand at work. Praise the good blood! And let us cleanse these tarnished streets." Alfred said, overjoyed that he has found a way to Cainhurst. Victor had to think of something to prevent him from going._

" _Are you sure killing the Vileblood queen is what Logarius would want?" Victor said, thinking of using Logarius' name in order to influence Alfred's choice._

" _Of course it is. Why do you think Master would go there in the first place?" Alfred said, his voice strained a bit with anger._

" _In the first place, sure. But I'm talking about afterwards. He didn't kill her for a reason, one that might explain why he trapped her in the castle."_

" _What are you saying?"_

" _Logarius didn't kill her because she might be immortal. No matter what, you can't kill her."  
_

" _Of course she is. We Executioners have already known that she couldn't die, but that doesn't mean I won't turn her to pink, fleshy pulp."_

" _That part still confuses me. If he could just turn her into a paste, why not do it when he arrived?" Alfred thought for a moment until he suddenly had a surprised look on his face._

" _She must be able to-"_

" _Regenerate. Trapping her in there was probably the only solution he could think of at the time. Unfortunately, I might've killed Logarius and freed her to the world. So, there's that." Alfred kicked a rock out of frustration._

" _Damn! What will keep her at bay now!?" They both pondered on this new problem. Victor then thought of something that could benefit both hunters._

" _I got it!" Alfred jumped from Victor's sudden exclamation. "Why don't you guard her from where Logarius was at. That way, you don't need to break Logarius' wishes, and you can make sure she doesn't find anyone that she can turn into a Vileblood." Victor did feel a bit guilty for not telling Alfred that he was a Vileblood, but thought it better if he didn't know. Alfred had thought about the idea for a minute before responding._

" _Sounds like a fair deal. I'll head to Cainhurst and 'guard' the queen from the outside world. I'll go now before she even thinks of leaving. Go on toward your destination, and may the good blood guide your way." Alfred handed Victor his Executioner rune, trusting his cooperation partner with it._

" _Yes, may the good blood guide our way. Farewell Alfred." Victor left and headed to Yahar'gul to try and kill the One Reborn... again._

* * *

"He did keep his promise to not pulverize the queen into a fine paste. I will need to check and make sure he still has after our fight ends. One way or another. There is one hunter that still astonishes me on how she is still able to keep fighting for such a long time. She may be 2 decades ahead, but she fights like she's still in her prime. Eileen the Crow is a hunter that kills other hunters. She knew that hunters were the most serious threat to everyone in the city. Though, there was one fight she couldn't win, nearly costing her own life to take down the Crow of Cainhurst. I had... other ideas in mind."

* * *

 _Victor entered the room where his new foe was in. All he knew was that he was a monster, one that brutalized Eileen to the point of near death. Seeing the hunter, he saw immediately that he had dawned the helmet of a Cainhurst knight. The cloak with black feathers made him seem like a thing that would stalk the nights of Yharnam. Victor did something that he never thought he would do._

" _Who are you?" Victor asked. No response._

" _Are from Cainhurst?" No answer._

" _Are you the Crow of Cainhurst?" The Crow started making his way to Victor, walking at first until he was charging at him with his weapon._

" _You wouldn't kill a fellow Vileblood, would you?" The Crow stopped feets away from Victor. The Crow looked at Victor like he was crazy, as if the queen herself was in this hunter's body. "It's true, brother. I too am a Bloodkin of Cainhurst, just like you." A minute of silence went by before the Crow finally responded._

" _You know our true name. You must be Bloodkin." The Crow said, putting his weapon into it's sheath. "You serve our lost queen, as I did before that Executioner sealed her away in the castle. Has she been found?"_

" _Yes. I have killed Logarius and found the Queen of Cainhurst. For now, she is safe there, should anyone attack her or come after her."_

" _How so?"_

" _I tricked the last Executioner into guarding her, keeping her safe from anyone that would harm her. However, this also means she may never be able to leave until he passes away. It's only a matter of time before she can leave." Victor had told the Crow only a half truth. Sure, he wanted the Queen to stay safe, but he didn't trust her enough to go roaming free just yet. The Crow laughed greatly._

" _Brilliant, brother! He will keep her safe from any unwanted guests until his very death. The Executioner has ironically helped us by doing this. What shall I do in the meantime?"_

" _Stay here, for now. As far as the Crow outside knows, I'm either hovering over your body or reforming back in the nearby chapel. Try to stay hidden until I return before making your next move. How's that sound?" The Crow of Cainhurst just grunted, not liking the fact that he has to wait around before doing anything. Reluctantly, he decided to go with it until he had gotten tired of waiting._

" _Fine. But don't take too long."_

" _Of course. Farewell."_

" _Farewell." Victor turned around and left the Cathedral to find Eileen still on the ground. After convincing Eileen that the hunter in the Cathedral was dead, Eileen rambled on until she handed Victor her Oath._

" _Ahh, my eyes grow heavy..." Victor knew immediately what that meant, she was dying from blood loss. "Let me rest a while..."_

" _No. You'll be dead in a few minutes if I don't do something." Victor reached into his satchel for a blood vial. "Here, take this."_

" _I'll be fine, just wait..."_

" _Like hell I will."_

" _Don't you-" Before she could complete her sentence, Victor jabbed the blood vial into her leg, healing her wounds significantly. After her injection, she stood up and leaned on the stone railing behind her. "That wasn't necessary of you. I would have been fine."_

" _I've been in war. You already lost too much blood and you were going to die if I didn't save you!" Victor had red hot fury in his voice, making Eileen recoil from the sudden outburst. "At least act like you give even a single shit about your life."_

" _It's hard to do that with nothing left to do. I have no other goals to perform, no more hunters to kill." Victor had calmed himself down and thought of his next words carefully._

" _Then why not protect the people in the chapel?"_

" _Wait, what?"_

" _The people in the chapel. Why not protect them from anyone that might want to harm them?"_

" _Not necessarily my cup of tea. Besides, would you trust a hunter to protect those people?"_

" _I'm not asking a hunter to help them, I'm asking you to do it. You're better than them. Besides, someone like you are considered the best body guards and close friends to me." Eileen looked around, really thinking if she should do this. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I much prefer you over Djura or Alfred any day."_

" _Heh. If that's the case, then why not? With luck, I could go back to normal after tonight. This could be a chance for me to learn how to be normal, again. If you need anything from me, I will be in the chapel."_

" _Good. By the way, there's gonna be a man in a red robe that looks like a monster, but really friendly, a guy who's very skeptical, a church woman who's gone bat-shit insane, an old woman who is also insane, and a Lady of the Night that's in pain. Other than them, no one else should be there."_

" _Good to know. I'll stay here for awhile to rest before heading out. I'll make sure to take another vial when I go, so don't worry about me bleeding out before reaching the chapel."_

" _Alright, then. I need to take care of something in the Nightmare Mensis soon. I hope we meet again on much better terms than before. Farewell." Eileen nodded to him as he went back into the Cathedral to use the lamp. He was a few feet in the Cathedral until he heard Eileen behind him._

" _Oh, and make sure that the Crow inside of there doesn't go to the chapel as well." Victor stopped in his tracks, a bit panicked that Eileen somehow knew the Crow of Cainhurst was still alive. "I heard him overjoyed in there as well as no fighting inside. I just played along with what you were selling._

" _Yes, of course you would." Victor sounded defeated, knowing that he couldn't keep the Crow's status a secret from someone he trusted. "I promise you this: when I'm done ending this Nightmare, I will tell you why I spared him."_

" _I know you will. Farewell." Victor headed back to the lamp and went back to the Dream to continue through the castle in the Nightmare Mensis._

* * *

"She knew that I had a lot of respect to her. She also had a lot of faith in my abilities to take down the Crow." Victor put his hands together and under his chin like he was praying to some unseen god. "I have been through hell, and back more times than I can recall. I started a chain of horrible events because Rom was in my way. Almost every hunter I came across had already gone mad. The people that I was suppose to protect was either dead, transformed, or too scared to open their doors. Me, an outsider has turned Yharnam into a living hellhole, where beasts thrive, and hunters hunt innocent pray. I couldn't save a little girl from being eaten by a giant, mutated pig, all because I gave her her mother's brooch. The Hunter's Nightmare is no different to Yharnam now, filled with blood and monsters. That is the legacy that I have left in the city of beasts. Now, enough about me," Victor stood, getting out his Saw Cleaver and his Evelyn for battle. "Let's end this." The Great One stood up before taking a casual pose.

'A shame we must do this.' A whisper had said. Victor heard it from everywhere, but came from no where. Looking around, he fixated his gaze on the Great One.

"Is that your true voice?"

'No. It is the only voice that I can create without you going losing your sanity.' The Moon Presence said.

"A shame, really. My sanity died a long time ago."

'Well, then... "Bring it on" as you humans say it.'

"A good choice of words from an overgrown, squid-faced corpse." Victor said, charging at the being in front of him. He was about to strike at the abhorrent creature until he heard an explosion behind him. "What the hell is that?" Two hunters rushed in toward Victor, enough time to see who they were. Their outfits and eyes told him that they came from the Nightmare. "Oh, for fuck's sake." Victor ducked under a horizontal swing from his opponents Beast Cutter. Quickly taking out his Hunter Saif, he moved around the hunter and stabbed him right through his back and out his chest. Taking his Saif out of the fallen foe, he turned to see the other hunter swatted away by the Moon Presence to his direction. Quickly switching out his Saif for his trusty Beast Cutter, he decapitated the mad hunter that was thrown toward him.

Looking to the entrance, he saw some Vicars of the Cosmos wielding some cannons enter the garden. A lone hunter than entered the garden, the Vicars stepping aside for this man. He had an attire that looked like a mix between the Hunter set and the Old Hunter set. The hat mostly resembling the Hunter hat with the rest of the attire looking like a dark gray version of the Old Hunter garb, trousers, and boots. His eyes had a dark blue tint, but the white's of his eyes were a dark red.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the hunter that tried to kill my master." His voice was very calm and relatively smooth for him being from the Nightmare. "Before you ask, no, you have never seen me before. It's the first time we've met. But, my master knows about you, dear hunter."

"Your master, is it the Orphan of Kos? I could've sworn that it turned into a black ghost of himself before I attacked it."

"You are correct, good sir. Only... **he** never died. Never has and never will." The hunter's voice was now more playful.

"Well, he must be pissed off at me. It goes to show that you should never rely too heavily on-" Victor was cut off by a shot to his gut, recoiling in pain from it.

"It's still a shame that I must kill you now. After this death, you'll never be able to come back. It's sad really, you would've been a great play mate for me. But after this, we'll have to go to another world and kill the hunter there so that we can kill everyone. Or start another hunt to keep them on edge." He said, looking to the Vicars for instructions. He said something in a weird language, unknown to Victor. The Vicars looked at the hunter and the Great One, ready to fire their cannons.

"Oh, bugger all." Victor said before running to the Vicars. The two nightmare creatures fired their weapons at the hunter, trying to keep him away. The hunter just dodged their cannonballs before they landed. Going to the one on his left, he turned his Beast Cutter into it's whip form. He slashed the creature vertically, striking it's head and back. The Vicar just rose it's cannon over it's head and swung it downward at the hunter. Victor dodged to his right to face the other monster, only to see a cannon barrel in front of him. He dodged again, having the Vicar fire at the other monster. Accidentally killing it's partner, the nightmare creature looked around for the hunter it was attacking.

"Try looking behind you, mate." The nightmare hunter said, making the Vicar turn around to find a cannon pointed at it. Victor fired his cannon right in the face of the creature, making it roar in pain and also making it drop it's cannon. He swung his Beast Cutter horizontally, hitting the monster's stomach a few times before it keeled over and died. "Impressive. I thought it would be more difficult for you, as evident when you first fought them."

"I became stronger since then. They're small fry now." Victor said as he turned to face the nightmare hunter behind. "I hope you're a far better challenge then them."

"Of course, of course. Although you are suicidal, I accept your challe-" The mysterious hunter just tensed up suddenly. Looking to his left, he saw that the Moon Presence had it's front paw up with a weird energy around it. "You... damn.. cheater!" The elder creature squeezed it's paw, making the hunter explode into a red paste. The paste evaporated after a few seconds. Helsing looked at the Great One again, seeing it collapse after using it's power to kill his opponent. He walked over to it and knelt down so he could talk with it.

"Why did you help me?" Victor asked.

'Because, you would have died if you fought him.' The Moon Presence said.

"I would've just come back if he did."

'No, he would have killed you permanently if he won, and he definitely would have won were it not for me.'

"If so, then how would he."

'While in the Dream, his presence would disconnect you from here while retaining your body here. I used the last of my strength to send him back to the Nightmare, but he will return easily if I die.'

"Hold on." Victor looted the hunters and the Vicars for some more blood vials. He had collect another 9 blood vials, making his blood vial count 11 in total. Taking out 3 vials, he headed to the weak Great One and knelt again to talk. "Let's see if this'll work."

'Are you sure your blood healing can heal me.'

"It does come from your species, after all. Even if it can't heal you, you'll be gaining more blood to give you more strength." The Moon Presence looked away, thinking about before responding.

'Fair enough. Let us see if it can help.'

"Good. Besides, I have about 400 blood vials in my stash, so no shortage anytime soon. Here we go." Victor jabbed the vial into the Great One's arm, making it squeal some unnatural sound. Some of it's wounds healed, confirming that blood healing can work on the Moon Presence. Jabbing the last 2 vials into the creature before him, it's wounds were healed as well as giving it enough strength to have it walk on all fours. "Better?"

'Indeed so. Your blood healing can work on me, after all. For this, I wish to give you something.'

"I'm not becoming your slave, if that's what it is." Victor had a ting of anger, thinking it's what the Great One wanted.

'No. You will not be my slave, but my vanguard.'

"Pardon?" Victor said, genuinely confused.

'That is what I said. You will help guard me and this Dream from the beings of the Nightmare.'

"What will I gain if I accept?"

'You will gain power that is equivalent to that of juvenile "Great Ones", as you call us.' Victor had thought for a moment before responding.

"Alright, I'll do it. But no strings attached to me. Meaning I don't get any disadvantages that will hinder me physically and also take away my free will."

'The only thing you may not favor is that I can talk to you anywhere.'

"Oh, bugger all. I'm going to hear you no matter what. What a shame."

'I am familiar with human sarcasm. What do you really think of this deal?'

"It's not as bad as I thought. What will I need to do to gain your 'gift'?"

'You must only kneel before me and brace yourself.'

"Alright, let's do this." Victor said, a little nervous about the 'brace yourself' part. He knelt down in front of the beast, ready for whatever it might do to him. The Moon Presence reached a paw out to Victor, keeping it's paw a few centimeters from his face. Victor didn't feel anything at first, but felt a huge amount of pain in his head. He felt like he saw some visions and strange, alien symbols. As soon as the visions stopped, Victor nearly fell on the ground, bracing his arms to hold him up. "What the hell was that!?" Victor said, still trying to recover from the sudden visions.

'It was the knowledge of various vanguards in the past. The knowledge is sudden, but your mind is already making sense of the visions.' It said, as the hunter just stood up like he was alright.

"Sure, but you could've given me a more explicit warning than just 'brace yourself'."

'I apologize, but your mind might have rejected some of the images, making it harder on you to use this power.'

"Fair enough." Victor looked at his hands, noticing symbols inscribed on both sides of each hand. His left hand had a red, destructive looking symbol while his right hand had a more passive looking, blue symbol on it. "Okay, what are these?"

'The symbol on your left hand gives you a power to destroy spirits and spiritual contracts as well as keeping spirits in there while being tortured. The symbol on your right hand has more properties to it since that is your dominant side. It can passively hold spirits as well cleanse them of any abnormalities to them. It can also manipulate certain bonds to a human's soul. In a more basic way of saying it: your left hand hurts and destroys things while your right hand heals or purifies. That was the power the invader had, except they are reversed. Use these powers wisely, or you may do more harm than good.' Victor looked at his hands, thinking that he may be a sort of god with these powers. One important question was the only thing he could think of.

"Can I bring other hunters back to the Dream?"

'Before today, they could not do that. But your story and the small invasion made me decide that it would be best to give you the power to recruit more people.' This gave Victor relief that he can provide the others a second chance.

"Thank you. If you excuse me, I'm off to the chapel." He said as he walked away from the Great One.

'What will you do when you get there?' Victor turned to it with determination in his eyes.

"Bring back some old friends." Victor continued walking to the tombstone, feeling like he can do more good in this world, being the vanguard and all.

Moments later, he appeared in the chapel to get the two Crows. Turning around, he saw the chapel dweller point in the direction of the side exit of the building. Going in that direction, he saw that the old lady was still calm, all things considered, the Skeptical Man being skeptical, the Arianna missing, and Adella still insane in a praying posture. Going outside, Victor saw Eileen and the Crow of Cainhurst conversing. Curious, Victor walked to the two as they talked, not noticing the hunter. Eileen looked to her left and saw Victor, making the Cainhurst Crow also turn to the hunter.

"Well, well. Looks like you gotten through your journey." Eileen said.

"It would appear you are unharmed, Confederate." The Crow said, making Victor stop in his tracks.

"Wai- Wh- What makes you think I'm a Confederate?" Victor said, making the Crow produce a multi-legged vermin from his satchel. "Oh, fair enough." Victor took the vermin and squashed it under his boot.

"So, are you a Confederate or a 'Vileblood'?" The Crow asked.

"Alright, here's how it goes." Victor says, raising his hand to construct an imaginary pillar. "First of these useful runes is of course the-" Victor sees both Crows surprised while looking at his hand. Looking at it himself, he notices that the Impurity rune is visible in a sort of fog. "Oh... strange. Anyway, my preferred covenants are, in order, Confederate, Vileblood, Hunter of hunters, and Executioners. The other two, Blood Beast and Lumenwood Kin, are covenants that I'll use for the sake of transforming into other things."

"What's the point of being associated with other covenants? You're literally all of their worst enemies." Eileen said, making the Crow grunt in agreement.

"Because, the Impurity rune makes me more durable when I'm summoned in other worlds, the Corruption rune always leaves me a sneeze away from death, the Hunter rune increases my stamina, and the Radiance rune makes my blood vials' healing potential increase."

"And the other covenant runes, the ones that make you 'transform'?" The Crow asked.

"Oh, they give the Beast claws and the Kos Parasite an increase in attack potential." Victor waited for anymore responses before asking them the big question.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here to chat the night away." Eileen said.

"You are completely right. But before I ask, have you been in the Hunter's Dream before?" Victor asked, pointing the question in the Crow of Cainhurst's direction.

"I have not, no." The Crow responded.

"Okay. Eileen, I wish for you come back to the Dream. Crow, I wish for you to join me in the Dream." The two Crows snapped their heads to the hunter in front of them, looking at each other every now and then before looking at the hunter once more. Eileen just started laughing. Not like "her-rolling-on-the-floor" laughing, just a mild laughter like the person in front of her was insane.

"Ignoring the fact that it's impossible to do that, what makes you think that I would want to go back?"Eileen said.

"And what makes you think the queen will allow this?" The Crow said.

"Because, the hunters in the Hunter's Nightmare are now able to get out whenever they want." Victor said in a very serious tone.

"Never heard of it." Eileen said.

"Think of it as a hellish heaven for hunters after they die, whether or not they had succumbed to a blood drunk state. In the Nightmare, they all hunt each other, or recreated beast patient, or cosmic entities unique to the Nightmare. A Great One that was born after the death of Kos might have been able to make a workshop there, bringing blood drunk hunters and Vicars of the Cosmos alike in his ranks."

"It's building an army to wreak havoc on the church." The Crow said.

"No, I don't think it's that. The scholars in Byrgenwerth were the ones that discovered and desecrated Kos' corpse. It may want the destruction of every hunter. Vilebloods, Hunter of hunters, Executioners, and Confederates alike. Whether it wants the destruction of humanity is up for debate, but we need to have it focus on us before it goes to humanity. So, want to join me?" Victor said, waiting for them to respond. A moment of silence went by before Eileen broke it.

"If it means protecting the townsfolk from more harm, then count me in." Eileen said with determination in her voice.

"I will also accept, as well. But only if the queen allows it, as tradition goes." The Crow said, nervously and weakly in his last statement.

"Fair enough. Let me get some more reinforcements before we move on with an attack plan. In the meantime," Victor held his hand up to touch Eileen's forehead, making his hand glow blue for a second, and doing the same to the Crow. "Hang out in the Dream for awhile. I'll make sure to give you more work." Victor said before heading to the lamp in the chapel.

"Was that power a gift from a Great One, or was it cursed upon you?" Eileen said in a snarky tone.

"A gift from the Moon Presence, the Great One that created the Hunter's Dream. Farewell, for now." He said, continuing his way to the lamp. ' _Come to think of it, it's gonna be a while before I can get everyone that I can._ _Well, this will be a long night.'_ He thought, entering the Dream. After entering the Dream, he immediately went to Old Yharnam to find Djura. He ran to Djura's tower to recruit him, trying his best to avoid the Beast Patients. "I can't kill these things, lest I anger him."

"It's alright, hunter. You can kill them. Put them out of their misery." Djura said, his voice booming through the town. Without hesitation, Victor took out the Rakuyo and sliced through the beasts as fast as possible. After slicing through his enemies, Victor climbed up the ladder as quickly as possible, since he was a bit impatient.

"Hello, Djura. I'd like to ask a favor of you." Victor said.

"You didn't cure the people down." Djura said in a smartass tone.

"Well, I was in a Nightmare, killed a Great One, and found out the Paleblood had nothing to do with beasts. Besides, I made friends with the Paleblood being in the Dream." Djura just gave him a blank stare, like he wasn't listening. "You still with me?"

"Yeah, yeah. More or less. What do you want of me?"

"I'd like to recruit you back into the Dream, along with your friend below us." Victor walked a few feet to Djura before seeing him raise his weapon slightly. He backed off to let Djura speak.

"What excuse do you have that will convince me and my partner to go back to that Dream?" Djura didn't want to, but he thought that the new hunter had a good reason for it.

"Oh, um... Basically, there's a Nightmare realm that takes hunters there after they die, blood drunk or not, and now the Great One in the Nightmare wants revenge on hunters in our world or humanity in general. I can bring you back to the Dream since I'm the vanguard of the Moon Presence and the Dream. No strings attached."

"Hm. I'll have to learn more on the Nightmare realm you speak of, but I guess you won't stop bothering me until I agree. So, go ahead and do your thing." Djura said before Victor reached out his hand and reconnected the dream to him. He went down, told Djura's friend what was happening and that Djura agreed to it, and got him reconnected as well. Victor said his farewells and went back to the Dream.

Victor went to the place he fought Logarius, seeing Alfred sitting on the throne where Logarius last sat in.

"Ah, hello there, fellow hunter. What brings you here?" Alfred said, happy to see the one that brought him here, again.

"Hello, Alfred. I've come here to warn you about the Nightmare hunters. Long story short, some hunters in a Nightmare realm has banded together with a Great One to hunt down either all hunters or all humans. That may include the queen, as well." Victor said, making Alfred surprised by this news.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I was attacked by them in the Dream not too long ago."

"What about the queen?"

"You and her will have a big role in this soon enough, just wait until tomorrow. Hell go into the queen's chamber if it makes you safer, just make sure you and her are unharmed when I get back." Victor's words had Alfred all over the place. Nonetheless, he went with it.

"Okay. I'll do as you say. But when you get back, tell me everything about these Nightmare hunters." Alfred said, a bit skeptical but still trusts Victor enough to go through with it. Both hunters bowed to each other and went to there places, Alfred on the throne, and Victor to the Dream.

For Victor, he was done in the Waking World, now he was off to the Nightmare once more to bring back some help. He went to room that he fought Lady Maria in, only to find her corpse in front of the lamp. Examining the body, he could see that it wasn't breathing or moving in any way, but he knew better.

"I know your not entirely gone. The Nightmare traps your soul here, forever keeping you here beyond the point of insanity." Victor said, making the corpse get up right after he was done speaking. He jumped back in terror, not knowing she would just get up at all. Lady Maria stood up straight and turned her head to the hunter before her.

"Hello, hunter. It's nice to meet you again under better conditions." Maria said in a slightly monotone voice.

"Hello, Lady Maria. I suspect you know why I'm here?"

"The hunters here want to destroy the Dream and hunt down every living thing in Yharnam, and beyond. If they can't get in here, they will go to another world and hunt there." Victor was dumbfounded Maria knowing a lot about the Nightmare hunters' plan.

"How do you know this?" Lady Maria looked away, almost embarrassed to answer.

"I might've been in there ranks for a short time... Before they kicked me out."

"That's it. They just... let you go!?" Victor said in a very confused tone.

"No. They brought me to their workshop where they briefed me on everything they wish to do. Then, when I disagreed with them, they decided to kill me again and leave me here. So, here I am." Maria said with some disappointment in her voice.

"Go figure. They already invaded the Dream once, since the Moon Presence was weakened, but I showed them not to fuck with me."

"Is that so?" Maria said in a mocking tone.

"Yes. What are you implying?" Victor said in a defensive tone.

"What exactly did you kill when they invaded?"

"Two blood drunk hunters, two Vicars of the Cosmos, and I would have killed the Orphan of Kos' vanguard had the Moon Presence not turn him into paste."

"I couldn't beat him on my own, even when I caught him off guard. He somehow knew exactly when to dodge and counter, as though he could read my mind."

"Well, you're probably very predictable."

"Is that why it took you several tries to finally kill me?"

"Alright, alright. We can talk more about how he can predict your moves after we get you into the Dream."

"Will I be needed on the Waking World?"

"Most likely, yes. In fact, we may need to go to-"

"I won't be able to appear in the Waking World." Victor became confused by her statement, as well as her somber mood.

"Why not? I've been destroyed a thousand times over and I came back from every encounter." Victor said with a hint of pride and hope for Maria.

"Your body was still fresh and alive when you became a hunter. Mine has been dead and decayed for years. Even if I could escape the Nightmare, I can't appear in the Waking World since it's been destroyed... permanently." Maria said with a tone of defeat. Before Victor could speak, he felt a sudden surge of pain in his head. After the pain had passed, he knew exactly how to restore Maria's body.

"That could work." Victor said.

"What could work?"

"No time to explain. I'd like to get everyone I want before sunrise, so you'll just have to trust me?" Victor put his hand in the air as it glowed a pale blue, making Maria recoil a bit in surprise. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Maria agreed, reluctantly. Victor put his hand on Maria's forehead before cleansing her of the Nightmare curse and absorbing her into it. Maria had freaked out a bit after the transfer into the hunter's hand, but was calmed by the container's aura.

"Don't worry, you'll be in your body soon enough." Victor said as he headed to the lamp in the clock tower room. Teleporting into the Dream, he immediately went to the Doll to ask a favor from her. Standing in front of the Doll, he bowed to her, since it's the most polite thing to do, as well as making her bow to Victor. "Hello, Doll, Caretaker of the Dream."

"Hello, Victor. What is it you desire?" The Doll said in a very polite tone. Victor looked a bit nervous at first, but knew that she would do this.

"Strangely enough, I wish for some of your blood." Victor said. The Doll looked confuse at first, but agreed, nonetheless.

"As you wish. How much do you require?"

"Luckily, you'll only need to fill a quarter of this container." Victor said before conjuring a giant, glass container that could hold the amount of blood in a human.

"Very well." The Doll said, hovering her hand over the glass container as her white blood came out of it from no visible cut. As soon as she saw her blood nearly fill it to ¼, she stopped her blood from flowing, letting it settle in the container at the ¼ mark. "Is that all that is required of me?" she asked, not noticing Victor's stunned expression. Snapping out of it, Victor looked at the Doll to speak to her.

"Why, y-yes! Um... that's all. I'll be heading into the workshop now." Victor said as he went into the renewed workshop, still a bit thrown off by what the Doll just did. Going to his stash, he pulled out a few dozen blood vials to fill the container to the rest of the way. After 240 or so vials, he took the container and went to the Unseen tombstone for his next stop, the Abandoned workshop. Before going, he saw Eileen, The Crow, Djura and his partner appear in the Dream. Looking around, they all had feeling of wonder and fear. Before they could notice him, Victor teleported to the Abandoned workshop to revive Maria's body.

Looking to her supposed burial place, the same place where he can go to the Nightmare in the Dream, he placed the container of blood on the ground carefully and conjured a shovel to dig it up.

"The things I do for allies." Victor said as he started digging. While digging, he couldn't help but think about what the invader had said. _'_ _Another world. I wonder what kind of world it will be like. Will it be another Yharnam or something different all together. I can't wai-'_ Victor had his thought cut off by more visions. These ones showed him skilled warriors with insane trick weapons and dark creatures similar to scourge beasts. Used to the pain by now, he shook his head and continued digging, trying to wrap his head around what he saw. "It seems that the majority of their weapons seem to be melee/gun hybrids. Interesting."

After four minutes of digging, he brought the coffin up and headed to the open area in front of the building. Setting it down, he pried open the coffin to reveal a skeleton with small bits of rotted clothing around it. Victor went back to the small hill to get his container and start the ritual.

"This had better work." Victor said, pouring the mix of red and white blood into the coffin. After pouring it out completely, he searched his pockets for some sort of strange metal badge. Finding it, he lifted it up to see a misshapen " **M** " in the center, as well as a circle making up the edges of the badge. "Do I just pray to this? Well, let's see." He said before kneeling in front of the coffin. Pointing the badge to the moon, he prays.

"Oh powerful and grand Presence of the Moon. Lend me your strength and wisdom for this ritual." Victor said. Suddenly, the badge started to vibrate as well as glow a light blue, making Victor throw it to his left side out of instinct. Then, the Moon Presence appeared in a sort of fog, bowing to the hunter.

"Is the Dream still secure?" Victor asked urgently.

'Yes. I may seem to rest in the Dream, but I can still keep them out of my Dream. What is it that you wish of me?' The kindred creature said.

"Great and powerful Moon Presence, please, restore this woman's body so that she may help us in our fight against the Nightmare workshop."

'As you command.' It said, using it's power to slowly restore the pile of bones to flesh and blood. 'It is done. I must return so I may recover. Good luck on your quest, good hunter.'

"Of course." The hunter bowed before the Great one turned to mist. "Good luck on your recovery." The hunter turned to the restoring body, seeing it's muscles and organs regenerate to their former appearance. "If the visions are correct, then you shouldn't feel pain when I transfer you into the body right now. Here goes nothing." He said, touching the body's forehead as he transferred Maria's soul into it. He didn't see the body react in a harmful manner, meaning Maria didn't feel it or that she wasn't in pain.

Watching the body finally restore to it's old self, it gasped for air after a moment of silence. Opening her eyes, Maria started to get up from her former coffin in a sluggish way. Maria had her hair down as well as only a few strands of rotted clothing dangling from her shoulders, still revealing her whole body as she rose. But both Maria and Victor didn't care about that as their sexual tendencies were replaced by urges of blood and murder. Maria dusted her self off before stepping out of her coffin.

"Shall we head to the dream?" Victor asked as he pointed her to the workshop in a polite gesture. Nodding her head, Maria walked to the workshop with Victor.

"Shouldn't you be distracted by my body?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"One, I no longer have that desire since becoming a hunter. Two, it would just be plain rude to stare at you." Victor's last statement made Maria giggle a bit from his modestly. "And third, we have much more important matters to attend to." As they walked in front of the lamp, Victor needed to make sure that Lady Maria was connected at all. "How about you go first. I'd like to see if I'll need to connect you to the Dream."

"Alright." Maria said as she knelt down to the lamp. Holding her hand out, she waited to disappear into mist and reappear in the Dream. After a few moments, she stood up from her spot since nothing happened. "It seems I'm not connected."

"As I thought. The Dream was made after you expired, meaning you don't have a natural connection. I'll try to connect you, but if it fails, you'll just have to stay here with no clothes." Victor reached out his hand to touch Maria's forehead. Relieved to know he can connect her, he did so and gestured to the lamp for her. Kneeling to the lamp, Maria disappeared into mist before Victor did the same thing. Reappearing in the Dream, Victor saw the other hunters stare at Lady Maria, not because she was naked, but because a legendary hunter was with them in the Dream. "Maria, there should be an outfit similar to yours in my stash. Get in that as I get more allies." Maria nodded in acknowledgment before walking to the stash coffin for some clothes. Rummaging through his pockets, Victor found some more weird metal badges like the one he used to summon the Moon Presence.

'I believe you should find some more hunters and some extra Great Ones whether they are dead or not. Chose your allies carefully.' The Moon Presence said.

"Oh, fuck all kinds of duck. This will be a long night indeed." Victor said as he went to the Moonlight Lake lamp.

* * *

"Come on, were half way there." Qrow yelled to the group of Signal survivors. After team RWBY and Dunstan went into the ruined school, the group with Taiyang and Qrow went to the cliffs on the north side of Patch to await transport to Beacon Academy. "We can make it before any Grimm show up. We just gotta hurry, double-time."

"Calm down Qrow, we'll make it before running into trouble. Beside, we'll need to take a break soon." Taiyang said, concerned for the kids.

"Alright, fine. But if we're attacked, it's on you." Qrow said, reluctant to take a break. "Everyone, we'll take a break soon. Those that can fight, be on the lookout for Grimm." Some of the kids groaned from either relief or annoyance. After settling in a small clearing, Qrow was able to set himself and Tai aside a few feet away from the children to talk. "Listen, we need to talk about a worse case scenario."

"For the third time, we can't talk about that. If they over hear us, then they'll panic." Taiyang said. Before Qrow could talk, the two huntsman heard a twig snap near them. Deciding to deal with it, they went to the noise to make sure it's not a Grimm... or worse.

"I know you don't want to, but if some of them don't make it."

"Please stop, we're so close. We won't lose any of them."

"Well, aren't you hopeful." A voice said in the woods. Taiyang and Qrow tensed up from the sudden voice, worried it was one of the cultists. After someone rolled into their view they readied themselves for battle, only to see someone similar to Dunstan. His attire was some old version of the hunter attire, topped with a very old top hat. "Hello!"

"Uh... hello?" Taiyang said, absolutely confused by the hunter's attitude as well as Qrow being equally confused. The weirdest part of the hunter was the whites of his eyes being dark red.

"So good to meet two fellow humans at this time and place! Now, I don't want to bother you too much, so I'll have to go straight to the point. Do any of you know of this world's hunter? And no, it's not the obvious looking hunter, I mean the newest edition to their ranks." The hunter said in a very cheerful mood, his voice a crazed high for a man. The two huntsman looked at each other, knowing that they can't trust him, yet.

"Why would you want to know who the new hunter is?" Qrow asked.

"I would like to have a nice chat with whoever it is."

"I would be careful if I were you. You'll be talking to my niece."

"Of course, of course. First we'll have a chat, followed by some torture, gutting, more torture, making her insane, and endless nightmare hells." After him explaining what he would do, the two huntsman stood there, shocked at first before they become furious of it. "You know, the usual." Qrow tried to do a downward slash on the new threat before being stopped by a scythe blade attached to a long hilt.

"I won't let you hurt my niece!" Qrow exclaimed.

"Of course I will!" The hunter said pushing against Qrow. Surprisingly, the hunter was practically pushing Qrow with relative ease, looking like something from a cartoon. "If you think that me meeting your niece is something to avoid, then you don't know what you're dealing with!" The hunter then felt some crushing pain on his right arm, making it give out for Qrow to escape.

"You okay?" Taiyang asked Qrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He isn't." Qrow said, making a smirk when he saw some bones protruding from the attacker's arm.

"Oh, your good." The hunter said, pulling out a blood vial and injecting it into his thigh, healing his arm instantly. "But are you good enough?" He lunged toward the two huntsman, extending his Saif and slashing horizontally. The two brother-in-laws backstepped away from the attack. The hunter leaped forward at Taiyang, grabbed him by the collar, and through the huntsman behind him with little effort. The crazed man was about to leap towards Qrow until heard some children screaming behind him.

"Don't you dare think-" The hunter lost interest in the sword wielding huntsman and ran toward the sound of the screams. Taiyang got up only to see a fist right before it hit him. Qrow quickly tried to do another downward slash only to see the hunter's Saif block it with one hand. Taiyang tried to punch him again, but the hunter held up his left hand and held it with little ease as well. "What the hell are you!?"

"Nothing that special. I thought you two were gonna be a challenge, but you were both disappointments." The hunter parried their attacks and grabbed their heads. He then smacked their heads together and threw them in front of him. "It's time for me to drink your blood." The hunter said, completely serious in a psychotic way. He walked toward them, only thinking of how he'll do it, ignoring the children completely.

"You leave them alone!" A little girl no older than 13 said, getting the hunter's attention. When he looked toward the child, he was pelted by a barrage of small caliber bullets. The girl kept firing at him with her pistol, the weapon she liked the most for her future huntress career. After tanking all fifteen bullets, the crazed hunter looked at her with pure rage while acting as though he was completely fine. The hunter heard some commotion behind him before hearing a gunshot. Looking behind him, it looked like Qrow used his weapon to throw himself forward.

Realizing what will happen to him, the hunter tried to run to the girl that shot him, but couldn't react fast enough before being cut in half. His body went limp, both halves falling falling to the ground. Everyone, except for Qrow and Taiyang, were in complete shock of what just happened. After the shock had worn off, the students waited for Qrow to give them orders on what to do next.

"All right, everyone. Let's go ahead and get out of here." Qrow said, making everyone get up and head north to the cliffs. The girl that shot him instead went to the body of the attacker, wanting to apologize to him. She tried to say sorry, but instead held her mouth agape to try and say something, if anything. Suddenly, the hunter drew a slim flintlock pistol into the girl's open, making her freeze in horror.

"Call it an 'eye for an eye', bitch." The hunter said, making the girl regret her decision. The hunter fired his weapon, causing the back of the girl's head to explode, sending her brains everywhere. Qrow heard the shot and looked behind him, only to find the young huntress-in-training limp on the ground, smoke coming out of the half dead hunter's pistol. The hunter just laughed at Qrow before finally falling limp again and dissipating into an ethereal mist.

"No." Qrow said, looking to the dead girl. Walking to her, he closed her eyes and straightened her body out before the Rigor Mortis set in. Taiyang just stood where he was, shocked by something he was hoping wouldn't happen. "Listen, we need to keep going. If her body is still here and in one piece, we can take her back." Taiyang knew that the girl's body would be dead weight, but he still wanted to bring her with them.

"No. We're taking her back with us." Taiyang said, angry that they might have to leave behind a child's body

"What about them? Do you really want to risk their lives with... her body?" Qrow really didn't want to say her body was dead weight, but he had to.

"What if she was my daughter?"

"Ruby would've understood!" Qrow was becoming aggravated of his brother-in-law's tenacity to take her back. "And maybe Chrystal would too." Qrow had a saddened tone in his voice, but it was enough to convince Taiyang to do what he said.

"So, Ruby is the name of the new hunter." The hunter said, making Taiyang and Qrow look to where his voice was in shock. As soon as they saw the hunter, they readied themselves for another battle and to kill him for good. "But she is the blonde one's daughter as well as the black haired one's niece. So, either you too are brothers by blood or by 'law'. Law is just stupid by nature."

"Why aren't you dead!?" Taiyang yelled, ready to brutally kill the hunter.

"Well, the Great One that I work for has connected me to a sort of nightmare realm. Basically, I die and come back after a few seconds, give or take." The hunter said, really cheery about his new information and prideful of his Nightmare workshop. "Well, I must be off. I must learn more about this world!" The hunter turned 180 degrees back to the woods, making Taiyang run to him. As Taiyang went past some bushes, he saw the hunter kneel to a lamp before dissipating into a mist. The lamp went from a red to a light purple after the hunter disappeared, presumably to his workshop.

"Looks like the bastard booked to where ever he came from." Qrow said. Taiyang looked toward Qrow and then back to the lamp, thinking whether he should just wreck it so that the hunter can't come back. "Come on, help me carry Chrystal. If she died for nothing, then we should at least take her with us." Qrow's word seemed to faze Taiyang at first, but his brother turned around to ask him a question.

"Think you can take out that lamp? If he does come back, I don't want him here and terrorize anyone still on Patch." Taiyang said. Qrow nodded and switch his great sword into it's gun mode and aimed it at the lamp before shooting it. As the lamp fell apart, Taiyang picked up Chrystal's body and headed north, the kids saddened that their fellow classmate died for nothing. "Let's go." With that, everyone went to the cliffs to get off this cursed island.

* * *

Hello, fellow readers. This is the rare fruit of doing a fanfiction of another fanfic writer's story. Like I said, I got brassleader's permission to do this as my own continuation of his/her story: Hunter to Huntsman. It's actually a really good story, in my opinion, and I actually highly, extremely, ludicrously want you guys to read it and give them the support they deserve (I also don't know what their gender is, so I'll stay neutral until I find out). Please tell me if this story is too wacky for a serious fanfic so I can improve on it. Also, next chapter will be like this, Bloodborne world at first, but then RWBY world last. So, with that I bud farewell to you guys. I'll see all of you in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so I know that I don't have a schedule for my stories, but I will try my best to do it. To me, it's unfair to keep you guys waiting for so long, so I'm gonna try my best to keep up a week to two week schedule. However, no promises to keep my schedule up. Also, someone left a review that I should try to give the hunters some more personalities to them, including the main character. That's gonna be hard, but I'll try my best and keep them as unique as possible. So that means I won't give them personalities in one chapter. So now disclaimers because I'm paranoid about this stuff.

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by the late Monyreak "Monty" Oum. Bloodborne is owned by From Software and Hidetaka Miyazaki as well as created by them. There will be blood and gore in this story as well as some eldritch truth and the "so-so is naked" nudity thing in this story for future chapters and stories. Also, remember to read "Hunter to Huntsman" first so that there aren't any spoilers. Now then, let us continue this hunt.

 **Chapter 2: Old and new allies**

"Alright, let me go ahead and roll call everyone." Victor said, having gathered everyone he needed for his main hunter group. "Don't call out 'here' or anything. Eileen, Crow of Cainhurst, Djura and his two partners, Derek and Nigel, Henriette, Henryk, the Madaras Twins, Damian of Mensis, Defector Antal, Lady Maria, Yamamura, Lord Valtr, and Simon. Those who are wondering, Father Gascoigne has gone absolutely insane, so he won't be with us. As for Gehrman, I had to kill him since he wanted me to wake up from this Dream. Sorry, Maria." Maria just hummed in acknowledgment, knowing why he had to kill Gehrman.

"As for Alfred, I told him to not kill the Vileblood Queen since we'll need her for a decent sized army. With her 'Queen' status, we should be able to convince people from Yharnam or anywhere else to join her ranks. This might be a bit queer to have the queen as an ally, but we will need numbers for our offensive against the Nightmare. Also, I decided to bring back Rom, the Vacuous Spider and Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos. Does anyone have any problems?" No one said anything. "Good. Our next job to do is to make the Grand Cathedral our main base in this world. Now, in order-"

"What about the next world? Why's it so important?" Antal asked.

"Thank you for interrupting me, arsehole. As for the other world, the hunters of the Nightmare want to go there since there's some hunters there or their really scraping the bottom of the bucket for just one hunter. Or was it because it has a back door to the Dream?"

'They can come into this Dream when and if they go into the Dream of the other world.' The Moon Presence said to Victor.

"Oh. The Moon Presence says that they can get into our Dream if they go into the Dream of the other world. Any more questions?"

"What's different about the other world and our world?" Henriette asked.

"It has hunters similar to us, weapons that are mostly melee and firearm hybrids, creatures that are dark and destructive by nature, and the world there is called Remnant. Other than that... your guess is as good as mine. Any questions?" No one said anything, letting Victor continue his plan for the Cathedral. "Alright. Now, in order for us to gain more hunters, we'll need to convince the Yharmanites that we aren't a threat to them. Basically, we need to confirm that the Church wasn't all that good and that we want to change the way people view the Church as a whole. Onwards to the Cathedral." He said in an over dramatic voice and pose. The hunters headed to the Yharnam headstone and teleported to the Grand Cathedral.

After they arrived at the Cathedral, they set up some varying equipment. Some of it was equipment for blood harvesting as well as for blood transfusions. As soon as they set their equipment, Victor, Eileen, Djura, Alfred, who was waiting in the Cathedral for the hunters, and Lady Maria headed to Central Yharnam.

As the Yharnamites headed into the streets, some of them headed to the burnt beast corpse in the center of town, making other people go in the same direction. After the people made a crowd around the corpse, they were wondering why five hunters were standing on the stage. After a few minutes of waiting, Victor thought that everyone in town was here and started his announcement.

"People of Yharnam, those who survived last night's hunt. We are aware that you do not trust hunters or the Church for your protection. Rest assured, we are renewed hunters and we will recreate the Church itself."

"So you can help those bastards!?" A townswomen yelled in the crowd, stirring it up a bit.

"All those that had controlled the Church before are dead. With them gone, we hunters can now protect all of you without their influence upon us. Of course, our numbers are too low to protect you from some immediate threats. We wish to ask you if some of you would like volunteer as hunters. The choice is yours, alone." The crowd had faces of worry and doubt upon them. The ones that the Church used to control them had taken over the Cathedral and made their own establishment there. Victor was worried that the entire town will hate them, regardless if they offered protection or not. After some murmurs in the crowd, most of them went home, but a few were standing in front of the stage.

"What do you guys want?" A red-haired woman with gold eyes and some ragged clothing walked up to speak for the group of 11 peasants, 7 males and 4 females.

"When we heard you talk about changing the Church, we decided to volunteer as hunters. We want to help people too, but we couldn't do much about it as we are now. So, we all thought that becoming like you is worth what ever risk comes with it." The red haired woman was going to continue her speech, but was interrupted by a man with brown hair, brown eyes, and some better-than-average clothing.

"And become famous along with all of you." He said. Victor immediately hated him.

"Well, most of us is selfless, but still." The woman fell to her knees and put herself in a praying position. "Please, let us be with you."

"Well, of course I'll let you guys join us. We need numbers anyway." Victor said. The group cheered with absolute joy as the hunters walked down the steps of the stage. "Let's head out to the church, everyone. The sooner you become hunters, the sooner we can continue our mission." Him, the hunters, and the group went to the Church for their transformation into hunters.

"Thank you for accepting us, sir." The woman said.

"Hey, the more the merrier. By the way, what's your name?" Victor asked, making the red head a bit shy.

"My name was Jasper Rosalina, but I changed it to just Jasper Rose." She said, embarrassed a bit by the name change.

"A lovely name, even for a peasant. No offense."

"None taken."

The hunters and the recruits arrived at the Cathedral as the equipment was done being set up. Before doing the transfusion process, Victor stood in front of the transfusion station before he addressed the recruits.

"Before we continue, I wish to say that we aren't sure what the odds are for you to be hunters. This means that you will be doing two services, one is that you will increase our number of hunters, and two to test what the odds are for recruits to be hunters." Victor said, making the Yharnamites quite nervous. "But given that the past had yielded high succession of hunters, you guys should be okay." This gave the volunteers some reassurance that they'll survive the process.

Victor gestured to a small table with a clipboard on it for the group to write their names. Jasper tried to go first, but the asshole volunteer butted in and wrote his name first, making Victor hate him even more. After they were done writing their names, he then gestured to the transfusion bed for the volunteers to get on. The group walked to the beds and got on as some hunters put in needles directly into their veins. Then, the transfusion process began as they drifted to sleep.

"Alright, let's see the others' names." Victor said as he looked at the clipboard with his patients' names on there. "After Jasper, they are Connor Oswald, Terry Thorne, Rachel Asher, Kennith Blair, Beatrice Devitt, Fredrick Doler, Natalia Smith, Ezekial the Lesser, poor fella, John Spocavich, and..." Victor paused, baffled by the last name. "Charles Churchill. Why would this bastard be here if he's from a military family?" Just then, Jasper jolted up from her slumber, breathing heavily from her nightmare. She looked around to see the hunters look at her before they went about their business.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Only a couple of minutes, fair lady." Victor said.

"Oh, I thought it was much longer." She breathed heavily before she stood next to Victor. "Guess we should just wait for the others."

"Right. Oh, Do you know Ezekial's back story, by any chance?"

"No. He didn't like to talk about it, so we didn't ask."

Victor grumbled, hoping Jasper would have known, but was disappointed by her answer. For the next half hour, the patients woke up one by one. When Ezekial woke up, Victor immediately went to ask him about his past.

"Ser Ezekial, would you be kind enough to tell me what you're doing here and why you chose 'the Lesser' as your last name?" This unsettled Ezekial. "Come on, we're all hunters here. You can trust us." Ezekial still said nothing. "Alright, let me point out the obvious. You are not from this continent at all. In fact, I'm sure that you got 'Ezekial' from a traveler or a secret slave master. The color of your skin tells me you are from the southern continent of here, where your people were enslaved for a few centuries before it was abolished three decades ago. Aside from your peasant clothing, you have a bone necklace. Can you add in some more details, please"

Ezekial gave up and talked. "My name is not Ezekial, as my old name was abandoned over two years ago. I am Lesser because my father had branded me as such. My tribe gives out these titles for what we represent. I refused to marry someone that was forced to do so since it felt wrong to me. My tribe deemed me as Lesser for not accepting a marrying woman. The reason why I'm here is because I was exiled out of my tribe and had no where to go. Now, here I am, a hunter of your Dream and a warrior of blood."

"Spoken like a true warrior." He said, proud of the man's conviction to be a great addition to the team. After a while, everyone except Charles woke up, giving Victor the best moment to move on without the asshole of the group. "Alright, since most of you are awake, we can move on to getting you prepared for the hunts to come."

"What about Charles?" Jasper asked.

"We'll tell him everything after we get all of you up to speed. Now, we need all of you to-" Charles screamed in pain, making everyone look at the rich man. Charles kept screaming from an unknown pain, sounding like he's being tortured by an invisible force. Suddenly, the hair on his arms we becoming longer and longer, like the "fur" of a Scourge Beast. His teeth had sharpened to rip out flesh, the nails on his hands and feet turning into sharp claws. His eyes were disconnected from his brain and moving about wildly, turning them milky white. His screams turned into voracious growls and roars, confirming he was evolving quickly from a Beast Patient into a Scourge Beast. "Ah, hell."

"I got it." Jasper said, pulling out Victor's Hunter Pistol. Aiming at the beast quickly, she pulled the trigger, killing it instantly. Tossing the pistol back to Victor, she stood next to the remaining volunteers. "Shall we move on."

"Yeah... Sure. A bit weird you killed him almost immediately."

"I felt no sympathy for him before he turned. Besides, a hunter must do anything to protect the people of Yharnam."

"Huh." Victor contemplated on her response. "Well, the transfusion does change your personality, so I can't entirely blame you. Whatever. Let's get on with getting all of you your outfits and weapons."

The recruits and Victor went to the Dream for their new equipment and attire. As they got ready, the hunters in the Church set up the rest of the equipment and got rid of Charles' body. After a few hours in the waking world, the hunter recruits in the dream returned with their weapons of choice, as well as Victor right behind them. Although they couldn't see it, they knew he had a big smile on his face.

For the past few hours, the hunters just rested in the Church, waiting for some more volunteers. Victor, however, was busy trying to find the right spell or power to get them to the new world. What was known to the hunters was the names of some of the Nightmare hunters. The ones they did know was Korvo Beller, the human leader, and Bastion Heide, his loopy second-in-command. Unknown to the hunters, a person of Victor's past was going to meet him. Outside the Church, Eileen watched for anyone that might want to kill the hunters. With her heightened sense of hearing, she faintly heard some footsteps.

"Who ever you are, you might want to stop in my line of sight. Unless you want to be carved into small pieces." Eileen said, ready to attack who the mystery person was. A figure of a woman slowly walked into the moonlight, stopping as soon as she was in full moonlight. The woman was blonde with bright brown eyes, wearing a blue dress with a bright blue overcoat. "Who are you?" Eileen said with a less tense voice.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. I'm looking for someone important to me." Elizabeth said.

"Well, it would help if you were to narrow it down."

"Can't I come in to see if he's here first. A quick look around, that's all."

"I'll have to talk to our gracious leader about it."

"About what Eilee-" Victor said, cutting himself after seeing Elizabeth. "Elizabeth?"

"Victor!" Elizabeth said, running at him and giving him a hug. Hesitant at first, Victor hugged her back to comfort her. "You seem a bit different, my love."

"Yes, it appears that way." Victor said, disappointed by his lack of affection for her. "The transfusion had... changed me. All memories of my past that has nothing to do with my pride of the military are still there, but I care not for them."

"At least you are honest of how you feel. The most important thing is that you are okay. Can you show me around?"

"Yes, of course. Come, there's much to see." Victor lead Elizabeth inside the Church for the tour while telling her about his adventures. After the short tour of the Church, Victor led Elizabeth to an empty house to stay in. He didn't talk much since it would mostly contain some glorious hunts. They both said goodbye to each other and went into their respective homes. Victor still felt bad that he felt his hunters were more important than his own wife. "If anyone is going to have this burden, it will be me."

After a week, the hunters waited for Victor to show his new-found power to everyone as he stood on the edge of the Dream workshop. The week itself was uneventful to say for the most part. The only exciting thing was a new Darkbeast that showed up Central Yharnam, but even that was easy to take down. For now, everyone was waiting for Victor to show off this power as he was conversing with the Moon Presence. The hunter himself was a bit skeptical with this power himself.

"Your sure this'll work?" Victor asked, very unsure of his Great One companion's claims.

'With utmost certainty. Your powers with be weakened from the process itself, but it should be an hour or so before they're at full strength.' The Moon Presence said.

"Alright, but if I die, it's on your head." He turned to the crowd of present hunters for their attention. "Alright people, the moment you've all been waiting for. This will be the portal to the world that is called 'Remnant'. I will jump through myself since it's stable enough for one person, so don't jump off the edge like a herd of shrews." With that, Victor held up both hands and channeled the energy in the runes to the cloudy void below him. In the Great One tongue, he summoned a portal to the other Dream in a matter of seconds. The portal itself looked like a tornado from above, having a red color to it as well.

"Do try to be safe, sir." Maria said.

"Yes, I'd hate to clean up your bloody mark on the floor." Eileen said in a joking manner.

"Worry not ladies, I'm Victor Helsing, remember?" Victor said before falling down into the portal below, lost in the swirling torrent of fog and mist.

"Wonder if it just leads to death." Henryk asked.

"I'm sure the man is fine, he's got Cainhurst blood in those veins." The Crow said in a cocky voice.

"Don't be stupid. It's a portal to another world, Henryk. And for you Crow, even he can't survive a drop into the abyss, even if he wanted to." Eileen said in a calm and knowing voice. "Let's hope he doesn't forget us in the process."

* * *

"Come on, let's move." Cinder ordered. The White Fang, and what's left of Cinder's group, trekked through a forest a few miles away from Vale since their devastating loss in the city a week ago. The number of casualties was beyond what both groups were ready to handle when they were suppose to initiate their move on the city. Floes was brutal to them, only thinking of them as mere tools in his grand scheme of transcendence.

"Why bother going to one of our hideouts?" Adam said with some agitation in his voice. "We can take Vale with the numbers we have."

"Did you account for the huntsman in Beacon, as well as the Rose being a 'hunter'?" Cinder asked, venom in her words. Adam just stood there, not saying a word. "That's what I thought. Now then. Let's. Keep. Moving." With that, Adam complied and kept walking, ordering the White Fang to go again. During their exile, both Roman and Neo met up with the group of terrorists since there's no where else for them to go.

Emerald, however, wasn't quite herself after Vale. She wanted revenge for Mercury's death, but she didn't stand a chance against Ruby, even in hand-to-hand combat. Also the fact that Cinder saw her as a tool rather than a friend or partner, but was still loyal to her. Although quiet, everyone knew that she was going through some rough times, even concerning Cinder a little.

"Are you alright, child?" Cinder asked, reluctantly. Emerald just nodded. "Is that true?" She asked, a little bit irritated by the unsatisfying answer.

"No. I'm not alright. Mercury's dead, we failed our mission, and now the best we can do is run away." Emerald said, sheer defeat in her voice.

"What we're doing is retreating to a hideout, not running away."

"Really, cause it looks like we're running with our tails between our legs. Adam's right, we had a chance the next day, but instead we're out here doing JACK SHIT for the past week!"

"Watch your mouth, child. Know your place or-"

"Or what, you'll kill me!? Last I checked, you need me since I can manipulate people's minds for you! Or did you already forget that part." Emerald knew that she was making Cinder mad beyond belief, but the woman in the red dress did try to keep her cool for the situation.

"You're right. I do need you to trick people, but that doesn't excuse you to be insubordinate to me."

"I'm not sure that's the point she's going for." Everyone jumped at the source of the cheery voice that came from a man in what looked like old and tattered clothing. What made them more startled was the whites of his eyes being a dark red. Unknown to them, this was in fact the same hunter that attacked Taiyang and his group on patch.

"Who are you." Cinder commanded, her glass weapons pointed at the stranger.

"Someone exploring this world for... certain reasons." The hunter said.

"This world?" Emerald asked.

"It's complicated, love." Emerald almost said something, but stopped herself.

"Do you have a name?" Roman said in a sarcastic friendly tone.

"My name, good sir, is Bastion Heide. I am part of a very important group of individuals." Bastion said in a somewhat childish voice. Cinder thought that this guy was a joke, so she approached him with her weapons down.

"And what is it that your group does?" Cinder asked, arms length away.

"Just some exploration of here before really getting to work."

"What about after that?" Cinder got a few inches closer to him.

"Just our usual stuff," Bastion suddenly grabbed Cinder's throat with one hand, lifting her up in the air as he tightened his grip, veins becoming visible in the woman's eyes. "Me and my group are going to slice and rip all of you open and drink all of your blood while there is warmth within you. We want to hunt and kill all of you, slowly and painfully. We hunters of the Nightmare will be the apex predators of this realm and beyond." Bastion said in a low voice, laughing maniacally as he held a bloody dagger up to her right cheek.

Before he could react, Emerald shot the mad hunter in the gut four times, knocking him back. Cinder fell to ground and gasped for air, mad beyond belief that this peon would try to kill her. Seeing her getting up, Emerald saw a quicksilver bullet hit Cinder in the chest, knocking her back a few meters. Looking back at the hunter, she saw that the hunter was up as though her attack didn't even phase him.

"Trying to kill me, eh. Shooting me a few times won't help you." Bastion said, holding up a blood vial. Before Emerald could react, the hunter injected himself with the vial, healing him instantly. "Come now, you must have something else other than revolvers."

Emerald shot at the hunter a few more times, causing the crazed one to dodge around the shots. Turning her weapons into sickles, she ran toward Bastion for hand-to-hand combat. The hunter just dodged every attack the girl dished out, making seem so easy a child could do it. Grabbing her head with one hand, he slammed it against the side of a tree, causing her to sit there while she regained her bearings. Roman shot several of his flares at the hunter, only hitting the ground where he stood a moment ago. Seeing the hunter dodge to his right, Neo went in and tried to take him out. Bastion used his pistol to shoot the neapolitan-themed girl, but only shattered an illusion of her.

Looking around, he saw the multi-colored girl a few feet away from her original spot. Neo bowed down with a sly grin, activating her semblance and moving toward the crazed man for a sneak attack. Moving toward the hunter quietly, she activated the blade in her umbrella and readied herself for a killing blow. Inching closer to the mad man, she saw his eyes look at something, tracking it's movements. The hunter pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Neo, making the mute figure out he was aiming at her.

"Fooled you!" He said, shooting Neo while laughing crazily. "My eyesight is so grand that I saw the near impossible to see air disturbance." The force of the bullet was unbearable to her. It felt like an Atlas cannon on a warship just hit her at point blank range. Looking over to Cinder, she saw that the supposedly untouchable fighter was curled up on the floor, trying her best to breath.

"Good thing I used my Bone Marrow Ash to make that bitch squirm on the ground." Roman took his chance and fired a few more flares at the hunter who dodged with great timing. Bastion dashed to Roman while he was reloading and punched him upside the head, practically knocking him out of the fight. The White Fang grunts just stood and watched during the ordeal, not wanting to fight a battle that was already lost.

Adam lounge forward with his katana, making the mad man duck and dodge each strike. Aiming for his neck, the Faunus slashed horizontally at the hunter. Instead of cutting his head clean off, the hunter grabbed the blade with both middle fingers and ring fingers.

"You don't seem very good at this, do you?" Bastion asked, letting go of Adam's weapon. He pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the leader of the White Fang. "Oh, well. Better luck with the Rose." He shot him several times to make sure he stayed down. Feeling a slight headache, he heard Emerald scream in pain as she held her head. Bastion was amused by this, seeing the slave try to manipulate his already fucked up mind.

Walking toward the dominatrix, he readied his ax, craving for blood. Cinder actually felt a tinge of fear go through her spine, but only a tinge. Suddenly, a White Fang Lieutenant charging at the invader with his chainsaw, ready to cut him up. Instead, all he got was his chainsaw tossed out of his hands by the hunter smacking it away and was grabbed by the collar of his shirt with the same hand.

Cinder just looked, nearly recovered from the gunshot, a little curious at his strength. Before she could ask what he was doing, the hunter grabbed the Lieutenant's throat and ripped it out in one motion, deactivating his Aura while blood spewed out of his throat. Then, the walking nightmare drank the blood down, enjoying it as it went down into his stomach with absolute glee. Cinder was absolutely horrified by what she's seeing. Someone who had their Aura awakened was now someone's delightful treat in a matter of seconds.

After he was done drinking, he threw the body aside and walked back to Cinder. The horrified leader tried to turn her blades into a bow and arrow before he- it got closer. Completing it and aiming her bow, she fired her arrow right in his heart. The hunter stopped, looked down at the arrow lodged in his chest, and yanked it out to keep it out of the way.

"See, I'm not the typical hunter. The Nightmare has given me a grand purpose to drink and kill, not be a lab rat for the Church." He said, terrifying Cinder even more. Before she could make another arrow, the hunter raised her by the collar of her dress and put only a millimeter of space between them. "Between you and me, some of my sexual desires are trying to kick in, but they're being overshadowed by my blood lust. If you ever see the Rose, please," he grabbed one of her breasts to make her feel uncomfortable, working splendidly. "Tell her that the Nightmares will haunt this world." He squeezed on her breast so much that she thought he could rip it off if he pulled it in the slightest. Emerald got next to the hunter and cocked her gun, aiming it at the man's head. Bastion let go of the now vulnerable woman and took out his pistol, aiming it at his own head. Firing it, he fell to the ground with only half of his face and turned into mist.

"Cinder, are you alright?" Emerald asked, looking at where the body was a second ago. Not hearing a response, she turned her head to her boss to see that Cinder was... scared. It looked like she had seen some sort of horrible monster just tear through her entire team and left her to tell the tale. "Cinder?" Emerald asked again, worried about her leader.

"He... ripped open that guy's throat... like it was paper. He had aura and everything, but he ripped out his throat like it was nothing." Cinder said, fear filling her voice. Emerald was scared beyond belief herself. If Cinder was afraid, then they should all be terrified of whoever he was. Seeing Cinder gathering her composure, the older woman stood and continued looking at the ground. "Let's just hope he's dead for good and that whatever he was going on about died with him."

"Not a chance in hell, darling." Everyone looked behind them, seeing the hunter lean on a tree. Everyone readied themselves, especially Cinder. "Calm down, I'm not going to kill you all. Well, not yet anyway. Anyway, I need to meet up with the rest of my men. Have fun dying another day." Bastion walked away from the group of outcasts like nothing happened. He stopped and turned around to ask a question, making everyone tense up again. "By the way, the Rose you talked about earlier, does she have blonde or black hair?" Everyone looked at each other like he was absolutely insane, which he probably was.

"She has black hair." Cinder answered, still confused and frightened at the same time.

"Good, needed to square that off the list." Bastion said, heading to the red glow that was now visible tot he others. Kneeling down, the hunter held out his hand and disappeared into an eerie mist. Seeing the light turn to purple, everyone lowered their weapons to rest.

"What now? Should we keep heading to the safe house?" Roman asked their leader. Cinder thought about it for a little bit before she put on a hardened expression.

"No. We're heading back to Vale." Cinder said. "I want that Rose to be dealt with, once and for all. If we do, we won't have to worry about anymore 'hunters' or 'hunts'. My plans won't be ruined because of them." Everyone looked on, seeing that she wanted to stamp out this "little" nuisance. "Let's move, now!" The group recoiled from her aggressive order.

"You heard the lady, let's move!" Adam said, making everyone head toward Vale. "Are you sure about this Cinder?"

"Of course I'm sure. After we deal with Ruby, we won't have to worry about anymore obstacles." Cinder said, determined to kill Ruby for good.

* * *

"So, who's the hunter of the new world?" Korvo asked. Behind him are about ten other hunters and the Orphan.

"Ruby Rose. Lives in the city of Vale, possibly in the 'Beacon Academy'. Strangely, the country Vale is in is also called Vale." Bastion said, informing his leader.

"Good. Go get some more blood and blood echoes. We strike in a few weeks." Korvo and his hunter walked to the Nightmare workshop to continue his work. The Orphan roared in satisfaction, wanting to kill his mother's killers, forever.

* * *

And that's chapter 2. Now, I'm sorry that I haven't made a story in a long while. I don't think I'll hold the schedule very well. If you don't mind, I also want to make some story requests for you guys to make for me. Between this and "Ruby's Revenge", I can't really add a third story onto my schedule. If any of you want to hear my request so that you or anyone else wants to write it, I'll do it. Anyway, I'll see all of you in both Chapter 3 of "Ruby's Revenge" and this one after that. Also, if this chapter feels rushed, it kinda is. Needed to get this out ASAP. Farewell, and may the good blood guide your way.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello. I don't have much to say other than for us to go to the disclaimer. Well, let's go then.

Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and created by the late Monyreak "Monty" Oum. Bloodborne is owned by From Software and Hidetaka Miyazaki as well as created by them. There will be blood and gore in this story as well as some eldritch truth and the "so-so is naked" nudity thing in this story for future chapters and stories. Also, remember to read "Hunter to Huntsman" first so that there aren't any spoilers. Now then, let us continue this hunt.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Hunters and Nightmares**

It happened again.

The same nightmare for the past 3 weeks, a scenario that kept haunting Ruby ever since. She was on the edge of some woods, looking at a small hill with a single tree on it. Around the tree were her friends, mainly the rest of her team and team JNPR at a picnic. Why Cardin wasn't there was probably because she has a closer bond with the ones here than the ex-bully she nearly killed. Her friends were having the time of their lives at this picnic, just enjoying themselves and being able to stay here without any trouble from any monster.

Although Ruby wanted to join them, she felt like she was too much of a monster to do so. Walking away, she had the same feelings every time she walked away. Regret, loneliness, extreme sadness, and that she is a monster. As she walked through the woods, it turned into a nightmarish marsh of blood and death. Blood started to appear on her, looking like she just killed something. In the woods was a small area with a 3 meter wide space and an opening for the sun to come in. In it resided the various things she killed on the day of the Hunt.

In the middle of the creatures was Floes in his Great One form, laying on top of some petrified spider creature. Looking around, he spotted the new hunter and reached out for her to join them instead, making the other creatures reach out for her as well. Recoiling back in fear, she thought about the idea of joining them before she shot down that idea. Turning away, she heard them groan and moan, telling her that they wanted her here. Making her way back, she sat down at the half way point between the 2 areas. She closed her eyes and hoped that she awoke from this nightmare.

When she opened her eyes, she was back right where she started, back at the edge of forest. Looking at the field that her friends were at, it was a lot closer than her previous nightmare. While they enjoyed themselves, one of them looked at her with a smile, specifically Weiss. Ruby felt a little unease as Weiss looked at her with that smile, thinking that her partner would say something mean to her.

"What are you doing over there, Ruby?" Weiss asked, surprising Ruby. She said it like it was very odd to the heiress. "Come on over, you dolt."

"Yeah, hang out and relax a little." Blake said. It seemed that each individual of the group was going to ask her to come over.

"Come on, Sis. You're missing out." Yang said.

"Believe me, it's not fun having a picnic by yourself."Juane said.

"We have pancakes! Get them while their hot!" Nora said in her usual excited self.

"Sorry to say this, but please come over." Pyrrha said shyly.

"To be honest, almost anything is less lively without you around. Almost." Ren said.

Ruby was confused at first from they're eagerness for her to join them. Soon, it boiled down to happiness from their eagerness. She walked over to them, wanting to be like them. To be normal.

"Ruby! Where are you going!?" Something said behind Ruby. The young hunter winced from it, knowing who it was. Looking behind her, she saw Floes and his pile of monsters equally as close to her. She wanted to walk to her friends so badly, but she had to go to the horrors to protect her friends. She started walking to them, ready to join them for her friends' own good.

"Stop right there, Ruby!" Weiss ordered. Ruby stopped and looked back at her partner. "I don't care what you think is right for us. I want you to be with us, right here. Please, join us. We can help."

"Ruby! You're one of us now. There is no turning back from being a monster!" Floes said.

"She is not a monster!" Blake said.

"She is!" Floes kept saying.

"My sister is no monster!" Yang said.

"Shut it tramp!" Floes said. One by one, the monsters started to growl at the huntsman and huntresses.

"Don't tell Ruby what to do!" Juane said. Some of them growled.

"Don't make me come over there and knock some sense into you!" Nora said. More beasts growled.

"You have no right to order her around!" Pyrrha said. The beasts started to roar.

"If I need to fight you for Ruby to join us, so be it!" Ren said. Everyone except Ruby got in a battle stance. Ruby herself was on her knees, covering her ears with her hands to try and block out the growing sound.

"Please, stop." Ruby said quietly. Both sides didn't hear her as they got louder and louder. "Please, stop!" Ruby said a little louder. They still couldn't hear her from their bickering and death threats. Soon enough, the Red Reaper couldn't handle it anymore.

"STOP!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs. Everything went quiet, as though it was finally over. Looking up, she saw she was still in her dream, at the edge of the woods once more. Looking to her right, she saw her friends at their picnic once again. To her left, she saw the pile of monsters within the woods. She looked at the ground, wanting to close her eyes so she can finally wake up.

"You look like utter shit, Ruby." Someone said. Surprised, Ruby looked up to see her long lost friend, Dunstan Arkwright. "I know what you're going through, but you should also know this. As a hunter, you are to be a human that hunts like a beast. However, you still have plenty of humanity within you, so that has you in a strange situation. What you should do is balance between beast and humanity, try and make both of your sides cooperate. Think about it." His words made Ruby feel much better that she was an exception to the way hunter should be. "Anyway, I need to go. See you around, Ruby."

When she blinked, Dunstan disappeared from her current environment. Again, Ruby was alone in her strange dream. She looked to the ground once more to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Goodbye, Dunstan." Ruby said as she closed her eyes.

When Ruby opened her eyes again, she wasn't in her dorm room. She was somewhere that was pitch black, only seeing herself in the darkness. Around her was absolute nothing. Where was she? Just as she was about to accept the darkness, someone appeared before her. He was in an old and tattered version of Dunstan's attire, covered in dried blood. The hunter fell to his knees and slit his throat open, pouring inhuman amounts of blood onto the floor of the void.

"Curse the fiends, their children too. And their children, forever true. A call to the blood lust, wherever they be." He said, as he fell into the blood, becoming part of it. Before Ruby could react at what happened, a sudden flash turned the void into a real nightmare. From what she can tell, it was a hellish version of Yharnam. The buildings had giant stone hills on them with pillars of blood floating into the clouds above. Skeletons of Amygdalas littered the ground below, showing her that they were inferior in this hell. Looking around, she saw more hunters dancing around her, covered in blood and meat. The hunters themselves were in old or tattered versions of hunter attires, with a very distinct dark red color on the whites' of their eyes.

 _'What the hell is this!?'_ Ruby thought. Backing away from the hunters, she felt something cold, yet very familiar. Looking at it, she saw her Crescent Rose with the hunter upgrades before she "lost" it. Picking it up, she transformed it into it's scythe mode, ready to shred the things in front of her.

"Come on little hunter, join us! We crave for you to join us! We are what hunters ought to be!" One crazy sounding hunter said, laughing maniacally afterwards. Ruby relaxed a little from the man's statement before she immediately got back into her battle stance.

"Who's to say you _are_ different from us?" Another one said, more sensible sounding, yet very manipulative. Looking at him, he was a hunter with a cleaner looking hunter attire. "Think about it. You are a hunter, like us. You crave for blood, like us. You are a killer, like us." With those words, Ruby's stance was in a defeated pose. She knew he was right about what she was and what she desired.

Blood. So much blood. The very thought of it made her stomach ache for it. But then a thought occurred to her, one that does make her different to them.

"I am not like you. I still have my humanity, unlike you freaks." Ruby said before she readied herself again. "And I will not give up, no matter what happens!" Silence fell upon the hunters before they started laughing at her statement.

"Even so, you won't survive us. We are many, you are few." The leader said. He started to walk to the little huntress, but stopped and growled at something behind Ruby. The others started to growl too, making Ruby look behind her. The figure that stood before her was someone that had a new version of the old hunter attire, a new looking hunter hat, and a giant serrated blade that had small indents in the weapon itself. The face was shrouded in darkness, making it impossible to see his facial features.

"Wake up!" It said as it lifted up the blade and brought it down on Ruby.

* * *

Ruby jolted up from her resting position, breathing heavily from the strange nightmare. Looking around she saw she was in her dorm room, right above where Weiss would rest. Looking down, she saw that she was only in her undergarments, trying to remember why she was in them. Almost suddenly, she remembered that she had spent the entire day yesterday to help with the reconstruction efforts. She jumped down and quickly put on a fresh pair of clothes on before someone saw her like that.

 _'Damn nightmares.'_ She thought. _'Why can't they leave me alone.'_ When she was done, she went to the window and looked at the city of Vale, still rebuilding after a month since the Night of the Hunt had ended. The other kingdoms were hit too, but it seemed like Vale was hit the hardest out of all of them. Though, it did seem Menagerie was mostly intact during that night, it's even on its way to become a legitimate kingdom. A land that had forced  
relocated Faunus as it's residents was going to be a real kingdom, even a new government entirely.

Taking a moment to see the city rebuilding, she got back up to continue work on her new weapon that was on the desk. Ruby wanted to explore the new world she was in, but her main problem was the fact she couldn't remake her weapon. Even if she excluded the rifle part, it still wouldn't work as a staff/scythe hybrid. The metal alone is hard to come by, the small springs for her weapon was really rare where she was. Going between kingdoms was very difficult since most civilian aircraft were destroyed on the Night. Even attempting to walk outside a city is death sentence without a weapon for protection.

When Ruby looked over the parts she had, she started to lose wind. From what she can tell, it was some sort of aftershock from her nightmare's. These started to happen more and more, the earliest being last week.

 _'Breath Ruby.'_ She thought to herself to make her feel better. _'Just breath. You're fine, right now. Just worry about the present, where everything is fine... enough.'_

Ruby just sighed and looked at the junk that was going to be her new weapon. With nothing left to do, she turned on her scroll and played some games on it. While playing one of the newest games available, she heard 2 sets of footsteps walking to her dorm room. Reaching for her replacement scythe blade, she waited for whoever they were to open the door so she didn't jump to conclusions. Hearing how heavy one of the sets were, she knew exactly who they belonged to.

"Hey, sis!" Yang said, going over to hug her little sister. Lifting Ruby up, Yang gave her her signature bear hug, basically crushing her sister. Ruby hugged back, trying to squeeze her big sister as hard as the brawler. They both let go, sending Ruby back into her chair. "That's not all." Yang moved over to reveal that Blake arrived with her.

"What about me?" Blake said, making Ruby hug her as well. Ruby went a little softer on Blake since she isn't used to someone giving her strong hugs. After that, the 3 girls sat down on the bottom beds.

"It's good to see you 2 here! When did you come back?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I made a deal with the 2 queens that if I came over here, I'd do whatever work I needed to make up for my absence. I just found Blake helping out in the city when I made my way here." Yang said.

"Me, however, was just doing some required work since I'll be living here for a while. Got my own apartment, too." Blake said.

"Heh, sounds great." Ruby said, a little sad, but overall proud of them both. Yang looked over at the desk to see Ruby's scrap pile.

"How's the weapon-making going?" Yang asked. Ruby groaned in frustration as she fell onto Weiss' old bed.

"Very, very annoyingly slow. I was lucky enough to find the needed scrap to make a Crescent Rose clone, even a scythe blade. The springs are the hugest pains in my ass right now. The big ones are pretty common to find, the small ones are the exact opposite of that. None of the small ones I have are for rifles, let alone sniper rifles."

"Why not use weapon parts from the dream workshop?" Blake asked. Ruby sat up as she massaged her temples.

"Their too old with our current designs. I tried using them with each other, but they just can't fit with other parts. Some even seemed like they have a part that's completely unique, or even magical." Ruby said, groaning again and falling on the bed again. "It's a complete nightmare to deal with." Yang walked over to the pile of junk and looked at it to see if it could work.

"Is that all?" Blake said. Yang looked at Blake to see what she meant while Ruby lifted her head and hummed curiously. "It doesn't look like it's just the weapon that's bothering you. What else is wrong?" Ruby stood up and rubbed the bridge of her nose with her hand.

"God help me." Ruby whispered. "It's about this nightmare that I keep having for the past month. You guys don't visit much, so I didn't bother telling you guys." Ruby sighed again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Yang asked. Ruby looked at her to see if she was serious. Seeing that her big sister was, she decided it might help if she told them about it.

"Alright. It always started with..." Ruby told them of her dream, even the one that had a different end to it. "And then I wake up from it." Ruby said. Yang felt bad for leaving her sister when Ruby needed her, but at least she knows what's been bothering her.

"Nothing else?" Blake asked. Ruby looked at her for a second before laughing a little.

"Now you're my therapist?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I'm here for." The 3 girls laughed at that joke before Ruby kept going.

"Well, it seemed like another nightmare, except very real. I was in a void, alone at first. Then, some other hunter appeared out of nowhere. He slit his throat and said some curse or chant. After that, there was a blinding flash of light before it revealed a real hell. The place itself looked like a twisted, nightmarish version of Yharnam. It had ruined buildings, blood going into the air, beasts of varying types roaming the ruined landscape." Even with the images being described to them, the 2 huntresses still listened to their old leader.

"The worst of it, and really the most unnerving, was the hunters that danced around me. They were covered in guts and blood, just having the time of their lives. Some even looked and talked to me, telling me to join them. I was ready to fight, but the leader of the group told me how we're the same. That craving for blood is still present in me, even now I want some." Ruby scared herself when she revealed that aspect of her. "Me wanting to join them made sense. But it was the fact that I still had plenty of humanity left that made me refuse his offer. Then, they started growling at something behind me. I saw someone that seemed to be more sane than the others there. He hit me with a club version of the Saw Cleaver, then I woke up." Silence filled the room. Ruby's old teammates had worrying looks on their faces. The red hooded girl was about to cry from her insane dream, but was hugged by her older sister. It was a gentle hug, meant for comforting upset siblings when they needed it most.

"It's alright, we're here for you. No matter what it is, we'll be here. If you need me or Blake, just call us. If you want to see Weiss, feel free to visit her at the new Cainhurst Castle. Just know that you're not alone here." Yang said, making Ruby feel better.

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby said, genuinely happy for her friends being there for her. She saw that Blake wanted to say something, but didn't want to not ruin the moment. "Anything else you want to ask, Ms. Therapist?"

"Oh, ha ha. Is it really that bad to help you?" Blake said sarcastically. Ruby shrugged in a playful way. "Anyway, did the guy in the void say anything before he... turned into blood?" With that, Ruby let go of Yang to go to her desk and pick up some journal. Looking at the journal, both Yang and Blake were dumbfounded on why Ruby had it. Then, the Faunus put it together. "Is that a dream journal?"

"Yeah. The nightmare just happened so much that I decided to write down how many times it did happen." Ruby said, writing down what the hunters said near the end of her nightmare. Her 2 teammates looked over her shoulder to see what she was writing. The first dream was a close description of her common nightmare with tally marks beside it. The second dream was another close description of the same nightmare except it had some quotes to have her join different sides. After the 2 were done looking at her previous dreams, they saw what she wrote done. It was more confusing than it was scary.

"Seems like a cryptic chant or curse. Not entirely sure what it means." Ruby said, looking to Blake for any ideas on what it could mean.

"Honestly, your guess is as good as mine. This could be something else entirely, hunter related or not." Blake said.

"Geez, if we have to save the world again from another hunt, it'll be way too soon. Even if it isn't a hunt, I still think it's too soon for an event like it." Yang said, generally annoyed about the possible, new threat.

"Alright, we'll have to think about this later." Ruby said, making Blake and Yang curious by what she said. "I was gonna head over to Dunstan's workshop and pay my respects. Since you 2 are here, you wanna come along?" Ruby asked. Without hesitation, both ex-partners nodded in agreement. With that, they all went to the door across the hall and knocked on the door. Blake and Yang carried their hunter weapons from the Hunt, seeing as they were really good at killing Grimm. With no response, Ruby knocked on it a little harder. "Guys, you in there?"

Suddenly, the door opened within a second to reveal Nora there with a huge smile on her face. All 3 girls jerked back from the door opening that suddenly.

"Hey Ruby, Blake, Yang. How's it going?" Nora asked.

"Hey, Nora. Is Pyrrha and Ren here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, yeah. We got up not too long ago. Nice to see you 2 here." Nora said to the faunus and the brawler.

"Hey, guys." Pyrrha said, making her way to the door from her groggy state. "Nice to see you again Blake, Yang. What's up?" Pyrrha asked, stretching in place.

"Oh, we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us. We're going to Dunstan's old workshop to pay our respects."Ruby said.

"Oh. Well. Um..." Pyrrha looked uncertain about whether or not she wanted to go. "I don't think that-"

"We'd love to go!" Nora said, wrapping her arm around Pyrrha. "We'll go ahead and get ready while you guys wait here, okay?" Before any of RBY could answer, Nora closed the door on them. Yang got a little annoyed, but was okay with it. What she didn't hear was what NPR was saying, but Ruby and Blake could hear what was being said.

"Nora! I'm not sure whether or not I actually want to go!" Pyrrha said

"I know, I know. I just thought it'd be healthy for you to get out of this school."

"Nora, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me."

"Like hell I don't! You have been moping around every day since Jaune died. If that's not healthy, then I don't know what is." Nora started to become angry.

"I just don't want to see someone else that died because of us! I don't want to see someone who gave their life to save another." Silence fell in the room. From what Ruby and Blake gathered from their argument, it was safe to say that Pyrrha never lost so many people, especially Jaune.

"Look, I get it. You don't want to see anyone else that died not too long ago. But think about it like this, do you think Ren and I would be here if we moped 24/7 after we lost our homes?" Pyrrha felt bad almost immediately after remembering that the 2 partners were orphans. "Besides, I think he'd want you to go."

"Second" Said Ren. After a moment of silence, the 2 huntresses still listening heard a sigh.

"Alright. Let's go with Ruby." Pyrrha said. A few seconds later, the door opened to show NPR ready to go.

"We're good to go." Nora said, putting on a smile while giving a thumbs up. With that, the group of 6 went to the docks to head to the Old Workshop. They looked around the school as they made their way to an airship. Reconstruction was slow, but it'd still be done within the year, just in time to catch up on classes. Thankfully, there was an unoccupied airship, waiting for someone to pick up and send them to their destination. Once they were on board, Ruby told the pilot where to go and the reason with his full compliance.

While heading there, the group talked about what they were doing for the past month since the "goodbye party". Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren had helped with finding any missing persons, although not bearing any fruit for nearly the whole month. However, Ruby wasn't all that thrilled to talk about her month.

"So, Ruby, aside from seeing you in the reconstruction efforts every now and then, how has it been so far?" Nora asked, making Ruby panic a little.

"Oh... uuuhhh. Well, I still haven't completed my Crescent Rose replacement." Ruby said, making NPR laugh a little. "But, my dreams have gotten real bad for the whole month."

"Isn't that really bad for you?" Nora asked.

"Probably not. I don't imagine that every hunter has dreams that forebode them of bad things. But since I had something like that, we should be cautious about it."

"What was it about?" Pyrrha asked.

"It was a strange conflict of her beast side and her human side. I don't think any of us, including you, Ruby, should worry about it." Blake said. Ruby felt a little thankful for Blake telling them instead of her.

"Was that it?" Ren asked, sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, there was one point where she was surrounded by a bunch of crazy, dancing hunters trying to convince her to join them. Though there was some chant that 'sent' her there in the first place." Yang said, trying her best to simplify Ruby's dream. "How'd it go?"

"I think it was: _Curse the fiends, their children too."_ Blake said, making Ruby tired. _"And their children, forever true."_ And more tired. _"A call to the bloodlust wherever they be."_ With that, Ruby fell asleep. "How close was I, Ruby?" Blake said before looking to Ruby, asleep and assuming it was just from her lack sleep.

"Is she alright?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah, probably exhausted from her nightmares. She'll be fine."

* * *

 _Ruby had appeared in a room full of blood and corpses, some of which still moved. Walking forward, she felt like she wanted to vomit, but tried to hold her composure intact. One of the corpses tried to reach out for, either for help or to devour her flesh._

" _Ahh, ahh, please... help us... Ah..." It said, recoiling in fear of the beast that subsided in the room with them. What Ruby saw was something far worse then she had imagined. It had half the face of an elongated human man, the other having flesh torn off it. Next to it, a circular mouth with eyes in it as liquid tripped from it. The body was all over the place, having beast legs, horse hooves, a horse-like tail made from human hair, and some clothing draped over it like the church giants from Dunstan's stories. A truly hellish creature. "An unsightly beast... A great terror looms! Ahh... Ludwig the Accursed is coming. Have mercy... Have mercy upon us..."_

 _'That's Ludwig!? And he's_ _ **cursed**_ _!?' Ruby thought as the beast roared a horrifying screech. Taking a step back, she felt something dangle off her lower back. 'Please let it be what I think it is!' She took it off her to find out that it was indeed her Crescent Rose 2.0. "Oh, thank god!" She whispered. Transforming it into scythe mode, she charged at Ludwig to capitalize on her speed._

 _Ludwig took the hit before he flailed like an animal. Strangely enough, Ruby didn't find him all that difficult. With her speed, it was easy to avoid the beast's mad flailing. Ruby decided to try and see how effective her threaded mode worked on the old hunter. She took a step back from Ludwig and activated her threaded scythe, grinning at the carnage that will soon follow. She used her Semblance to wrap it around Ludwig carefully, around his arms, legs, even his extra mouth, for maximum damage. Seeing it stretch to it's max, she decided it was time. Retracting it, she saw the blades cut deep into the huge horror as it screeched in pain._

 _As Ludwig toppled over, a giant sword fell in front of him, which seemed like it came off of his back. To Ruby it didn't matter as she won, grinning menacingly at her defeated opponent. Before she delivered the killing blow, the sword started to blow a brilliant light. Both Ruby and Ludwig looked at it in amazement, seeing it have that... majestic glow._

" _Aah, you were at my side, all along." Ludwig said, surprising Ruby. He picked up the sword of moonlight, looking at it with such brilliance. "My true mentor... My guiding moonlight..." The young hunter just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ludwig got his sword ready for the next ensuing battle._

" _What the fuck is going on!?" Ruby yelled, making Ludwig laugh a little. The beast used an attack that covered his general area. Ruby dodged it, going in for a hit before he could react. The monster stepped back from the hunter before she could land a hit on him. With this opening, Ludwig wailed on Ruby, practically putting her at death's door. The old hunter tried an overhead swing to take down Ruby, but the small huntress dodged it with ease before she used some blood vials. Without thinking, Ruby went for Ludwig's deformed legs, trying to take him out with many small attacks._

" _Better try the 'A thousand cuts' tactic. This should keep him off balance." Ruby said to herself, quiet enough for Ludwig to be unable to hear her. However, the beast knew what was happening, knowing how to use it as his advantage. Ruby was about to go through the last hooved leg, but it had instead went up in the air and kicked her in the back._

 _Ruby fell on her belly, becoming enraged that something like him would catch her off guard so easily. When she flipped over, she instantly regretted not moving out of the way. Ludwig's back hoof had stomped on Ruby, knocking the wind out of her. Then again. And again. And again. And again. He kept at it a couple of times before he finally stopped. Ruby's chest was caved in, making it difficult to even draw breath. Her lungs were punctured, spewing blood up her throat, drowning her in blood. The huntress tried to reach for her blood vials, but found it very difficult with a crushed cavity._

 _The great Ludwig looked down at the young hunter, seeing she had been defeated. Turning his sword back to it's mundane state, he lifted it up to deal the final blow. Ruby only watched in horror as he brought it down on her, right into her eyes._

* * *

Ruby sat up suddenly, breathing heavily from her supposed death blow. Looking around, she saw her friends look at her in worry before they change to fear. Wiping away what felt like a tear, she saw that it was in fact blood. Her blood.

"Everyone, stay back!" Ruby said, seeing her blood tears hit the floor of the transport. She quickly grabbed a blood vial and stabbed herself before more blood dripped onto the floor. Just as quickly, she got a napkin out of her pouch and wiped up her blood, ready to get rid of it.

"How do we get rid of it!?" Blake said, scared of being infected.

"Depends, who has a lighter?" Ruby asked nonchalantly. Without missing a beat, Yang got a lighter out of her pocket and quickly gave it to Ruby. The hunter grabbed the lighter and placed the bloodied napkin on the floor. "Could someone tell the pilot about what's happening back here?" With that, Ren went to the cabin to tell the pilot what's happening.

"What are you-" Before Nora could ask her question, Ruby lit the bloodied napkin on fire. "Are you sure that's safe to do?" Nora asked, a little scared of the sudden action.

"Yeah, the infection will burn away once it's done. Anyway, how much longer 'til we get there?" Ruby asked.

"It should be a couple of min-" Pyrrha said, looking at the place where the napkin was.

"What?" Looking at it, Ruby saw that it had turned into a blood gem, a fire one to be precise. When Ruby tried to pick it up, it burned to the touch. Trying it again after a few seconds, she felt that it was gently warm now. Looking at her friends, who were a bit shocked at this point, Ruby came to the final conclusion. "I think I figured out how to create elemental blood gem stones."

"Well, that's... neat." Yang said, worried about how Ruby would handle this.

"Huh. Your kind of blood plus a certain element equals a new blood gem. Who knew?" Nora said.

"Maybe Dunstan?" Pyrrha said, not sure if it did make sense.

"Is the crisis averted back here?" Ren said, sticking his upper body out of the cockpit.

"We're good." Ruby said.

"Alright, good." Ren said, going back in the cockpit to give the pilot the "all-clear". After a couple of minutes, they arrived a good few meters away from the chapel. With the increase in Grimm activity, the pilots were instructed to go to open fields without Grimm for a better chance to get out quick.

Once they got off, the gang made they're way to the old chapel. The walk was silent, only interrupted for the occasional animal encounter. Soon enough, they all arrived at the chapel to pay their respects for their lost friends. Before anyone went anywhere, Ruby turned around to address her group.

"I know that we all just got here, but I'm gonna head into the Dream to pay my respects." Ruby said. Some of the members didn't understand why she didn't just use the Beacon lamp if she just wanted to go into the Dream anyway.

"Why not go to the lamp at the school?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well... I kinda wanted all of you to come here since it's the only Waking world place that we all remember him the most." Ruby said sheepishly.

"I think that's very kind of you." Blake said, making Ruby blush a bit. After that, she went into the chapel and went to the Dream to honor her fallen friend. Once she was in, she bowed to the Doll, making her bow to the hunter. The small hunter then made her way to the field of flowers where the grave of the hunters reside.

Ruby walked carefully through the field to try not to damage as many flowers. The hunter then just stood in front of the grave, she remembered the good times with Dunstan and her team. Suddenly, Ruby started to cry, feeling the guilt build and build, until she started to bawl uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry." Ruby said through her tears. "I'm so sorry, Dunstan." She just stayed there and kept crying.

* * *

Victor fell through a tornado of blood and mist, seeing Dunstan's path as well as what happened to Team RWBY a certain time before and during their Night of the Hunt. He was luckily able to get both stories without dying from a seizure. What peeked his interest the most was his attire changing to a nicer and newer version of his old hunter stuff. Unfortunately, he couldn't enjoy his new attire since he saw the end of the portal before him.

' _Well, let's hope it's not the ever-ending void.'_ Victor said before he ended up less than fifteen meters from the ground of the Dream. ' _Woah!'_ Almost instinctively, he went from a flat position to a near standing position to land. Once he hit the ground, he took a superhero landing pose.

Getting up, he went right to admiring his new attire. Everything looked as though it just got done being tailored for him. The cape he seemed to enjoy more, having it whole instead of in tatters with red on the inside to give him that hunter effect. Looking around, he saw the place was old, like it aged centuries from his time. He decided to focus on that later and instead went to the Doll for the whereabouts of Ruby.

"Hello, good hunter. How are you?" The Doll said. Victor figured that it was this world's Doll, not his own.

"Hello, Doll. My name is Victor. For curiosity's sake, who is the hunter of this world." Victor said.

"Before the Moon Presence was destroyed, there was one called Dunstan. Now with him gone, the huntress called Ruby has taken his place." The Doll seemed to like first names over their entire names.

"Is Ruby dead or alive?"

"She is currently in the field, grieving for Dunstan." From what he could tell, Dunstan didn't seem to have died during the Hunt. Victor knew she was unintentionally hiding something, he couldn't place his finger on it though.

"Is Dunstan dead or alive?"

"I can not say." With that, Victor decided to try an indirect route.

"What sort of powers do hunters get if they kill a Paleblood Great One?"

"It is possible to gain such powers or even become such being."

"Ah, of course. Thank you." Victor bowed to the Doll, making her doing the same thing. With that, he made his way to the field to meet Ruby. He was excited to meet her, even though she was 15 years of age. Even for someone her age, the stuff she can do was astounding, let alone after her turn to a hunter.

He felt glad to soon meet her, until he saw her crying in front of a grave. From what he saw, the once mighty huntress turned hunter was sobbing uncontrollably in front of some grave. Walking close enough he saw the names on them, the last 2 being Gehrman and Dunstan. He stopped a few feet away from her in case she had a weapon on her. Then he tried to talk to her.

* * *

Ruby just couldn't control herself at this point. She kept crying and crying, tears streaming down with no end in sight. She wanted to go back in time to save Dunstan from Floes and kill him. She wanted to rip apart the damn fiend with her bare hands, tearing through his regenerating flesh until he begged her to stop. She wanted to find every person that had associated with Floes and torture them for all of eternity! But, she couldn't. No amount of grievance, or crying, or even vengeance can bring back Dunstan. Nothing.

"Hello, Ruby Rose." A voice said behind her. She quickly turned around to face whoever was behind her, ready to fight. Then, she had a good look at him. The same attire from her nightmare, except it had a face. She had some hope it was Dunstan, but she immediately lost such hope, seeing it was someone who looked like him with the cloth around half his face. The eyes gave it away, a healthy pale blue instead of that sickly pale green. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, I thought that... you were someone I knew. Someone I lost." Ruby said, very sadly.

"I see. I understand that such things are hard to coup with, let alone live with."

"Yeah." Then she thought about how rude she was to the new guy. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"My name, good miss, is Victor Helsing. A retired military sergeant by the time I had joined the hunter ranks. I take great pride in my military career, as well as my life as a hunter. That also goes for saving people, as well." Victor said.

"Yeah, I guess saving people is something to be proud of." Victor then realized why she said that.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean it like that. It's just I like to brag about myself every now and then. I don't mean to hurt you in anyway." He said in a somewhat concerned tone.

"It's alright. Anyway, nice to meet you Victor. Good to see a fellow hunter here. In this little hub." Ruby kinda made the moment awkward, so Victor tried to make it less so.

"Of course, it is. With the 2 of us here, we should be able to take down the Orphan once and for all. So you're aware, it's another Great One that wants to kill or enslave every human in this world." Ruby was just dumbfounded by his nonchalant tone.

"A new threat already? I thought it'd be years, hopefully decades, before anything Hunt related would reappear."

"Yeah, sorry. I came here in order to help you defeat them, but we'll worry about them later. For now, I'd like to be more acquainted with you. For starters, how well do you know Dunstan?"

"Oh, well... I was a sort of a pupil to him. He taught me how to be a hunter, physically and sort of mentally. With his help, I was able to make my weapon into a badass wipe-style scythe. That and he made me less worried about my well being and focus on killing my prey more and more."

"Good. A hunter should always have a sufficient weapon for hunting and the mentally to keep attacking your prey until you finally take it down. Unlike the normal world, death is a tool that us hunters should use, frequently or not."

"Yeah, learned it from the best."

"Yes, well now you can learn from someone better than him."

"In what regard."

"Many. Military training, more suited weapons, and the power of the Nightmare itself." Ruby did seem to be offended by Victors supposed "superior" traits. "You really want to do this. One, he was a surgeon, not a soldier like me, with fucked up fingers. Two, sure he had faster weapons, but speed only makes up half of a hunter's weapon. My Saw Cleaver and Beast Cutter make up for both the speed and strength of my weapons. Third, he never went to the Hunter's Nightmare, which is the closest thing to a hunter's hellish purgatory in existence, and became stronger as a result of it. If he did, and I'm not trying to make fun of him, he might have stood a chance up against Floes before he 'killed' him."

"Wait, you sounded like Dunstan didn't die after Floes killed... him." Ruby than got excited that Dunstan may still be alive.

"Before you say it, he may not be dead. But I do fear that he may be a Great One after he killed the Moon Presence in this world." This somewhat confused Ruby, thinking he was insane by her standards. "Well, Great Ones are powerful creatures. What's to say that they can turn us into Great Ones?"

"Good point. But why have a human form if he was already a Great One?" Victor pondered Ruby's question.

"It could be he was powerful enough to hold onto his humanity, or his body hadn't matured enough so it used his human form until it matured. Honestly, it could be any number of reasons, but those are the most likely that comes to mind."

"Alright. Just for curiosity's sake, is the Moon Presence dead in your world?"

"No. We're actually great friends, though 'friends' is the operative word here."

"Isn't it evil?"

"Well, yeah. But since it's life is in danger, its basically asking me to help it, as well."

"Why's that?" Ruby was a little agitated that he would let the monster live.

"Well, if it dies, then the nightmare hunters will come after me. And if they do, eventually I'll die while they run around." Victor said with an authoritative tone.

"Fair, enough." Ruby said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I just... I'm not sure what to think, right now. There's a new threat, Dunstan is a replacement for the Moon Presence, and your Presence is alive and kicking. I just can't process all this so quickly."

"Then don't." Ruby looked at Victor like he was crazy. "Just put it under side notes. All that you need to worry is me and who I am. And a few other hunters sometime from now, but that's for later." Ruby found this bit of info weird, but she decided to worry later.e

"Either way, I don't have a good weapon against anything."

"Why's that?"

"I... sacrificed it to save Remnant. 'Sacrifice' might seem a bit over dramatic, but-"

"I get it. From what I saw, you cared for that weapon like it was your own kin. Even hunters can be attached to such things. That's why I still carry my trusty Saw Cleaver since I got it." He said as he held up the weapon he talked about.

"Guessing it's because it cuts through things nice and messy?"

"Damn right! Where **is** your weapon, by the way?"

"Oh, it's probably still attached to Floes."

"Who is a Great One, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"One second." Victor held up his right hand towards nothing. His hand started to glow a calm blue, along with some mist around his hand. Suddenly, she saw a sort of portal to something, hearing wails from the other side. He put his hand through it, pulling something out.

Ruby was surprised and horrified to see that he pulled out Floes, still in his Great One form, along with Crescent Rose around him. Floes looked toward Ruby and smiled a crooked smile towards her.

"Hello, Ruby! Good to meet you once more!" Floes said. The huntress looked at him with fear and hate at both beings. But before she could say anything, Victor put his hand around Floes' neck and lifted him up.

"That's enough of that, bastard! I only brought you back to retrieve her weapon. Nothing more, nothing less." Victor said, taking the Great One to the edge of the Dream while taking Crescent Rose off of the being. Picking up her weapon, Ruby followed Victor to the edge of the Dream with Floes dangling over the side.

"Do you really think you'll kill me by dropping me? I'm invincible!" Floes said.

"I know." Victor said, lifting up his left hand. His hand glowed a menacing red before he snapped his fingers, creating a blood portal below him. "This will take you straight to the Hunter's Nightmare, a place where hunters go after they die for good. I'm sure Korvo will appreciate the gift." With that, Victor dropped Floes.

"I will return! I swear it!"

"Really hope you do! I'd love to rip you up into a thousand pieces sometime! Ta-ta!" With that, Floes fell through the portal as it disappeared. Ruby was absolutely stunned by what had transpired. "Will you be alright?"

"Wha- huh?" Ruby asked. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just that a lot happened in a very small amount of time. Is it always this crazy?"

"More or less, yes. Though we should head back to your school for the time being."

"To explain everything?"

"Well, get everyone that we might need, then explain everything."

"Alright, fair enough. Well, what are we waiting for?" Ruby said as she made her way to the Vale tombstone. Victor was right behind her, but she stopped right in front of her tombstone and turned to him.

"By the way, what was up with your glowing hands?"

"Oh, that would be a gift from the Moon Presence. It does have a lot of trust in me." He said as she just looked at him funny. "What?"

"Seriously, what kind of weird shit did I miss?"

"The kind that could question your existence."

"Ah. Well, let's go. My friends would like to meet you." She said as they went through the tombstone.

Back in the Waking world, the gang was just hanging around, already mourning those who had fallen and waiting for Ruby to return. From the corner of they're eyes, they saw a familiar glow coming from the chapel. They first saw Ruby come out of the structure, seeing that she was relatively happy. The next guy, however, was pretty unknown, even though he looked a lot like Dunstan.

"Hey guys!" Ruby said.

"Hey, Rubes." Yang said, still a little baffled by the hunter behind her sister.

"Wait, is that-" Nora started to say.

"Oh, for- really!?" Victor said. "Is everyone just going to see me as Dunstan first before they realize I'm not him?"

"Probably, yeah." Ruby clarified.

"Did you know Dunstan?" Pyrrha asked.

"No. I went through a portal from another world, which showed me his adventures in this world." Victor said.

"Is Dunstan from another world?" Ren asked.

"No. This his native world. He's from a few centuries back, perhaps a millenia, but he's still from this world." Victor said. The group was baffled for a second by that thought, but didn't question it since it seems to be the new norm.

"Who are you?" Blake asked.

"Well, my name is-" Victor stopped what he was saying as he saw the Chikage at her side. "Miss, where did you get that?" He asked pointing to the Chikage.

"Oh, I got it from Dunstan's cache. It been very useful."

"Uh huh. May I see it?"

"Sure." She said as she handed it to him. As soon as he got it, he transported it in his own locker by using his powers. Before Blake could say anything, Victor summoned a double blade-twin sword hybrid and gave it to Blake. "And this is?"

"The Rakuyo. That's its twin sword form, the other form is like your weapon without the firearm." He said as Blake tried to separate the weapon. She got as far as the handle before she ultimately gave up on it. "Heh. Given up already?"

"No shit." Blake said, trying to not give him that pride.

"While holding down the handle, twist it and pull it apart." Blake did what he said to do and worked. She had a rather basic version of her weapon, but it was more elegant than hers in it's own right.

"Cool." She said.

"Yes, they are. I hope they serve you well. Even though it's not upgraded." Blake just shrugged, knowing that that was usually the case with these kind of weapons. Before the faunus could try out her weapon, some Grimm came out of the woods, mostly Beowolves and Ursai, followed by a hybrid of an Alpha Beowolf and a Plague Beast.

"Alright, here's how we-" Before Ruby could finish her order, Victor sprinted past her to the horde of monsters. "Victor, what the hell!" Ruby exclaimed, worried about her new acquaintance.

"They're all mine!" Victor said, thirsting for blood. He kept running to the horde with his Beast Cutter in tow. Getting into striking distance of the first Beowolf, he hit the creature with and upward strike, activating the whip part of it. As soon as he could, he hit the Beowolf right next to him with a diagonal slam from his transformed weapon. After he hit it, he aimed for the one he stunned, cutting it in half. Once it was out of his way, he made his way to the alpha of the horde. The next Beowolf in front of him had it's head cut clean off, followed by a downward strike on 2 Beowolves, splitting open their heads. The last three beings in his way was 2 Alpha Beowolves and an Ursa Major, standing in his way to the amalgamation. "Oh, I'll enjoy this." He said as he switched to his Saw Cleaver.

One of the Alphas lunged at the hunter, trying to get him off balance. Victor dodged the attack and lodged his weapon into the Alpha's neck. Seeing the other Alpha try to attack him, he lifted the it's friend to block it's attack and kill his meat shield. After it killed it's friend, Victor leaped into the air and lodged his weapon into the beast's skull, killing it instantly. Not wanting to waste more time, he imbued his Evelyn with some bone marrow ash, shooting the Ursa Major as it charged him. The creature's brains scattered all over the hybrid, temporarily blinded by the black blood. Before the abomination could recover from it's blindness, the hunter rushed in and put his punishment hand onto the beast, sending energy through the thing.

"What the-" Yang asked before the creature screamed in pain. Before anyone could react, it exploded into a mist of blood. Everyone was dumbfounded by the man's power. The hunter looked back at the group before he walked back to them.

"Holy shit!" Blake said.

"Woah." Ruby simply said. "That was so AWESOME!"

"Well, thank you very much Rose. And to answer your question, Miss.." Victor said, trying to remember her name, but to no avail.

"Blake Belladonna." Blake said.

"Good to know, Belladonna. I am Victor Helsing. Ex-military sergeant, expert hunter, and someone who takes pride in their work. Well, most of it, anyway." He said, trying to make himself sound more impressive than Dunstan. He had this sort of thing going where he wanted to out-do Dunstan, and most of the hunters before him as well.

"He can also make his hands glow and do weird things with them." Ruby said, making the hunter shoot a glare at her while the others chuckled a bit.

"So, what can he do with his 'glowing hands'?" Nora asked, making everyone, except the 2 hunters, laugh.

"Well, he did give me this." Ruby said, showing them her "baby". The group was happy to see Ruby have her weapon back, but were immediately horrified when they realized what that meant.

"Ruby, wasn't that on..." Yang said.

"Floes? Yeah."

"Is he...?" Blake asked, hostile toward Victor.

"He's currently in the Hunter's Nightmare. Hopefully tortured by the some hunters in there."

"Wait, what's the-" Pyrrha said, interrupted by Ruby's scroll beeping. Victor freaked out a bit before he saw everyone look to the red reaper. "The bullhead?"

"Yeah, it's landing soon. Guess we should head to the landing zone before they forget us." With that, they went to the area where the craft would be landing soon. While they were heading to the landing zone, Victor couldn't help but try to remember the names of the others. Noticing this, Ruby decided to ask Victor what was wrong. "You alright, Victor?"

"Hm? Yes, yes. It's just... Remember when I told you that I saw Dunstan's adventure through a blood portal?" Victor asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said.

"Well, it showed me your adventures, somewhat around your team and theirs," He said, pointing to the rest of JNPR. "I just can't remember their names for some reason, except yours."

"So you asked me since you forgot my name." Blake said.

"Exactly, Belladonna. If you guys don't mind me asking, what are your names?" He asked as they approached the landing zone. They all said they're names, respectively.

"Yang Xiao Long."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Lie Ren."

"Okay. Thankfully, I know the names of your teams, so..." Victor thought about it for a second before he realized that RWBY was missing a W and that JNPR was missing a J and, "Wait a minute. They use your last name as the R in JNPR, correct?" Victor asked Ren.

"Yeah. It's easier to just call me Ren, more convenient." Ren said.

"Well, that's not a bad answer, Lie." Victor said. "Who is the W in RWBY?"

"Oh, that would be Weiss Schnee." Ruby answered.

"Is that right? She wouldn't happen to be in all white with white hair, correct?"

"She is."

"Well, that put's a huge question mark on Schnee." Victor said to himself.

"Hold on." Yang said.

"Yes, Xiao Long?" Victor asked.

"Why are you calling us by our surnames?" Yang asked.

"Cause I call those who are not hunters by they're surnames. Rose, however, isn't entirely committed, so I'll call her by her surname."

"Oh, so you're one of those guys." Nora said.

"Yes, Valkyrie, I'm one of 'those guys'." Victor said, making the group laugh. After a few minutes, the bullhead finally arrived. Everyone got in, although Victor did hesitate before he heard the pilot said he was gonna close the door on him. Soon after, the bullhead made it's way to Beacon, giving Victor some time to think of who to get next.

"So, who do you think we'll need?" Ruby asked Victor.

"That depends, how do you feel about the Dear Schnee and Sir Arc back?" Victor asked.

* * *

Well, this felt like a mess to make, but it's finally done. Also, I sort of said "To hell with this schedule." quite sometime ago, but I will try to get closer to the designated upload time. Besides, you guys love cliffhangers, right? Before I leave, if anyone wants to make a story for me (new ideas each day) just PM me whenever. With that, see you next chapter, and let the good blood guide your way.


	4. Update

This is an update for this story.

I'm sorry to say that I'll have to put this story on a hiatus. The reason for this is because I lost interest in Bloodborne and it's purely my fault since I waited too long to do a new chapter. My hope is that you all understand where I am in all this and forgive me for this. As always, may the good blood guide your way.


End file.
